Ce qui aurait pu être
by Zeugma412
Summary: Harry et Severus sont désormais une famille, aux côtés d'Alistair et d'Elspeth, mais deux apparitions vont tout remettre en question. UA Poudlard - Dix-Neuvième Parallèle . Suite directe de l'épilogue du Collier de Minos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici une nouvelle histoire qui se passera entièrement à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas voulu présenter tous les personnages qui interviendront, je vous en laisse la surprise.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _._**

Nd'A : Pour les lecteurs et lectrices qui ne sont pas familiers avec l'UA du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle, voici une petite récapitulation : lors d'une recherche à Pré-Au-Lard, Severus Snape rencontre le Minotaure Alistair Dutoréador qui devient son ami. Celui-ci fait partie des Enquêteurs Internationaux, un mélange d'Interpol et de Men In Black, et son quartier général est dans le dix-neuvième arrondissement de Paris. Alistair et ses collègues vivront bien des aventures avec Severus, Albus et Minerva. On apprendra aussi que tous, Sorciers et Enquêteurs, sont des descendants de Dieux, grecs ou nordiques. On apprendra aussi que Severus et Alistair sont des compagnons d'âme ( ce n'est en rien un lien amoureux) car ils sont parfaitement complémentaires. Les deux ont une fille, Elspeth, que Zeus le roi des Dieux a reconnu comme telle, et dans leur dernière aventure, un voyage dans le temps, Severus s'est beaucoup rapproché de Harry et veut l'adopter, d'autant plus qu'une vision de l'avenir montre que le jeune homme tournera mal si cela n'est pas fait.

* * *

Ce qui aurait pu être - Prologue

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

Dès la conversation finie, Severus Snape avait transplané à Londres et avait entrepris les démarches au Ministère de la Magie pour adopter Harry, espérant que cela se passerait sans problèmes.

Il avait vite déchanté.

Il n'avait oublié qu'une chose : après Harry venait Potter, et les emmerd..euh, les pontes du Ministère n'étaient pas près de laisser **L** e **S** auveur " **O** fficiel" du **M** onde **S** orcier devenir le fils d'un ancien Mangemort. Ça, c'était la raison invoquée, l'officieuse disait autre chose : Fudge ne voulait pas d'un adoptant qui le considérait, _lui_ , comme l'équivalent humain d'un Veracrasse et _surtout_... qui ne lui avait jamais obéi et ne lui obéirait jamais.

Dès lors le Potionniste s'était heurté à un mur et avait demandé de l'aide, mais ni les cajoleries d'Albus, ni l'entregent de Scrimgeour n'avaient pu fléchir l'homme au chapeau vert, et, de crainte de voir _La Gazette_ s'emparer de l'affaire et harceler à nouveau le jeune Gryffondor, il avait reculé.

Le plus dur fut d'aller expliquer tout cela au concerné. Harry et ses amis avaient repris le chemin de Poudlard, comme les autres élèves après la semaine de repos que le Directeur leur avait octroyé, suite à la bataille finale. Après le déjeuner, Severus le convoqua dans sa salle de classe. Le voir venir à lui avec un sourire lui serra le coeur, car il savait que les nouvelles blesseraient le garçon.

Cela ne manqua pas.

Le Serpentard eut beau lui dire que l'absence d'un papier officiel n'avait pas d'importance, qu'il le considérait déjà comme son fils, rien n'y fit : Harry encaissa mal, et avec un "Pas grave !" chevrotant s'enfuit plus qu'il ne s'en alla sans laisser à un Maître des Potions attristé l'occasion de le retenir.

"Il s'en remettra, Sev, il lui faut juste du temps, dit son compagnon d'âme qui sortait de leur appartement.

\- Non, il est plus touché qu'on ne pourrait l'imaginer. J'ai peur pour lui, Alistair. Et avec ce que m'a dit Madame Kostic..."

Alistair Dutoréador, Minotaure d'apparence, Sorcier par sa mère et Créature par réincarnation poussa un long soupir. Quand Sev lui avait rapporté les paroles de sa Patronne, un frisson l'avait traversé : Consoude Kostic voyait les différents avenirs possibles. Si elle avait dit que Harry se tournerait vers le mal si Severus ne l'adoptait pas, alors, cela arriverait...

 _Et tout ça à cause de Fudge ! Il commence à me courir sur la citrouille, le Sinistre de la Magie. J'ai bien envie de lui payer une 'tite visite !_

Mais Alistair se raisonna. Vu la façon dont s'était déroulée leur première rencontre, lors de la bagarre devant la Tête de Sanglier*, il doutait d'être reçu autrement que par un contingent d'Aurors. Et puis ça ne résoudrait rien.

"Ecoute, Sev, je vais aller tout de suite voir la Patronne. Elle est à Paris en ce moment. Comme on dit deux cerveaux valent mieux qu'un pour réfléchir et vu le mien, son aide sera bienvenue.

\- Tu n'auras pas le temps avant tes cours. Rien que pour atteindre les grilles...

\- Mais si, voyons ! Il suffira d'un claquement de doigts.

\- _**Non, Alistair, ne fais pas..."**_

Trop tard !

 _Clac !..._ **Crash ! Bam ! Boum !**

"... ça !" gémit le Potionniste.

Ça, c'était une énième tentative pour transplaner directement du château. Le Minotaure savait que la Magie des Dieux rendait cela possible, et comme il en maîtrisait une partie... le problème était que l'autre partie qu'il maîtrisait, celle des Sorciers, l'en empêchait. Ce qui faisait qu'Alistair disparaissait bien du lieu où il était, mais réapparaissait à l'intérieur des limites, et, évidemment, dans des endroits improbables, toujours en rapport avec un liquide. Cela allait de la Salle de bain des Préfets au chaudron de soupe dans les cuisines, de l'évier de la Classe de Potions à la douche de Minerva (quand elle y était). Une fois il s'était même retrouvé dans les appartements de Sybille Trelawney, submergés par des bouteilles qui ne contenaient pas de la grenadine. Quand il en était redescendu, sa démarche s'apparentait plus à celle d'un bourlingueur des Mers qu'à celle d'un digne Professeur.

Aujourd'hui Alistair inaugurait un nouveau point de chute.

La réserve de potions.

Severus le trouva au milieu des fioles dont la plupart des bouchons avaient sauté sous le choc, répandant leurs contenus aux senteurs immondes, la pire étant ce parfum à la violette et au concombre qu'Albus le forçait à concocter.

"Euh... désolé, Sev !

\- Sors de là, va te laver _**et monte donner ton cours !**_

 _ **-**_ D'accord," fit le Minotaure, tout malheureux.

D'un va-et-vient de ses cornes - il n'avait jamais eu besoin de baguette - Alistair se nettoya, fit s'ouvrir la porte donnant sur sa chambre et attira des classeurs qu'il mit sous son bras. L'instant d'après il avait disparu.

Une minute !

Classeurs... cours... _Professeur ?!_

Ah, vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

Alistair Dutoréador a été engagé à Poudlard, en tant que Professeur de Mythologie.

Pauvres élèves... pauvres collègues...

Pauvre Severus !

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Alistair avait rejoint Paris au crépuscule, et la réponse de Madame Kostic...

"Elle t'a dit qu'elle irait voir mieux placé que Fudge ?" s'inquiéta le Potionniste.

Si elle parlait de la hiérarchie, il n'y avait pas mieux placé que lui ; si elle pensait à l'intelligence, la liste était longue.

Quoi qu'il en soit, deux jours passèrent sans que la moindre nouvelle ne soit annoncée. Deux jours où Harry traina sa mélancolie sans que Ron ou Hermione ne réussissent à l'en sortir. Et l'aube du troisième jour se leva sous les mêmes conditions.

Ce matin-là, les élèves étaient tous dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner quand se produisit un fait apparemment banal.

Une chouette entra.

"Le courrier, déjà ?... Nooon, il est trop tôt !" s'exclama Minerva.

Les mots de la Lionne réveillèrent la table des Professeurs. Tous jetèrent un regard vers l'oiseau solitaire, et...

Alistair envoya un grand coup de coude dans les côtes de son compagnon en beuglant :

"Zieute-moi ça, Sev ! C'est Glaux, la chouette d'Athéna."

 _ **Hein ?!**_

L'écho des paroles avait survolé les tables et maintenant jeunes et adultes fixaient l'oiseau qui descendait vers la table des Gryffondors, vers un certain élève aux yeux verts.

 **.**

Harry sursauta quand la Chevêche se posa devant lui. Elle avait des yeux intelligents, comme ceux d'Hedwige, une taille beaucoup plus petite, des plumes de différentes teintes de marron et de gris... et un parchemin dans le bec qui occultait presque tout cela.

Parchemin qu'elle destinait au Gryffondor.

"Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ? fit Hermione, prends-le !"

Le brun hésita. Ce pli... il dégageait une Aura qui tendait vers l'exaspération. Peut-être devrait-il ne pas le toucher ?

La petite Glaux décida pour lui en laissant tomber le parchemin sur ses doigts et s'en fut, sa mission accomplie.

"Hé, c'est quelle langue ?! s'écria Dean Thomas en voyant les caractères étranges sur la feuille dépliée.

\- Du grec ancien. Je dirais même plus, du grec Olympien, précisa Granger.

\- Harry s'est inscrit aux Jeux Olympiques ?

\- Mais non ! Je veux dire que cela vient du Mont Olympe, la Demeure des Dieux.

\- L'endroit où vit Zeus, ce Serial-Foudroyeur qui a failli tous nous tuer le mois dernier ?!

\- Celui-là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à Harry ? L'inviter à une grillade en tant que menu ?

\- Je crois que tu devrais lire à voix haute ce qui est écrit," murmura doucement Ron à son meilleur ami.

 **.**

Le dernier des Potter inspira fortement, jeta un regard à la table des Professeurs, revint vers les autres membres du Trio d'Or qui souriaient comme des malades.

Ils avaient lu les mots. Et ils étaient heureux, heureux pour lui.

Dans le silence qui régnait il balbutia les premiers mots.

Quelqu'un cria : **"Plus fort, on n'entend rien !"**

Harry obéit.

 **...**

 **Devant les Parques je proclame**

 **que l'enfant connu sous le nom de Harry James Potter**

 **a désormais pour parents devant les Dieux Severus Snape, Héritier du Dieu-Guérisseur Asclépios,**

 **et le Minotaure Alistair Dutoréador, petit-fils de mon frère Poséidon.**

 **Par le Styx, que le Destin s'accomplisse !**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

La Salle resta un instant muette.

Puis un bruit enfla.

C'était des centaines de mains qui applaudissaient, fêtant le nouveau statut familial du Gryffondor.

"Il... il est d'accord, hein ? demanda un Minotaure angoissé.

Son compagnon le rassura :

"A voir le sourire qui lui mange le visage, je crois qu'il trouve l'idée acceptable."

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

La journée était passée comme un rêve pour Harry, et les premiers "inconvénients" de la vie de famille n'avaient pas entamé son euphorie. Elspeth était devenue collante, mais les petites sœurs ne l'étaient-elles pas toutes ? Le pire, si l'on peut dire, était le fait que ses parents - qui étaient aussi ses Professeurs - le noyaient sous des directives assorties d'un _C'est pour ton bien !_ qui faisait grincer les dents du jeune homme. Le ton faillit monter quand ils se mirent à discuter de l'heure de retour lors de futures soirées.

"Vingt-deux heures, pas plus !" avait asséné Severus.

Le Gryffondor s'était alors tourné vers Alistair, espérant qu'il soit plus cool en la matière, mais il faut croire qu'être parent vous change : le Minotaure ne lui octroya que dix minutes supplémentaires.

"... _et ne_ _parle_ _pas aux inconnus !_

\- Oui, maman !" avait répliqué Harry, avant de s'en aller.

L'Homme-Taureau en avait fracassé sa mâchoire sur le sol.

"Sev, dis-moi que je rêve... il m'a appelé _Maman ?!_

\- Oui.

\- Mais c'est pas possible, je suis un mâle !

\- Je n'ai jamais vérifié.

\- Sev, voyons ! Je suis né homme... enfin, je suis né homme avec une tête de veau, manquait que la vinaigrette.

\- Je ne sais pas, sourit le Potionniste, mais il y a une personne qui pourrait dire la vérité.

\- _... ?!_

\- Léonia, _**ta**_ mère. A propos, quand comptes-tu la mettre au courant ?"

Le Minotaure blanchit. Ayant vu _**sa**_ réaction quand il lui avait appris son lien avec Severus, parler de l'adoption de Harry allait déclencher une nouvelle explosion.

Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas l'avoir fait de suite.

Alistair s'empressa d'écrire un message pour lui annoncer sa venue, tandis que Severus lui donnait une fiole de Potion Calmante en prévision.

Léonia Dutoréador était une Sorcière adorable, mais qui aimait martyriser son fils. Les réflexions allaient fuser.

 **.**

Au repas du soir, cela allait mieux pour tout le monde : Harry, ressortant son côté Serpentard, avait réussi à négocier pas mal de choses et Léonia n'avait pas envoyé de Beuglante en retour du courrier. Donc, on pouvait dire que la situation n'était pas si mauvaise.

Mais la Loi de Murphy étant ce qu'elle est, l'Employé du Destin chargé de cette nouvelle famille trouva que cela était bien trop calme et décida de pimenter leur vie.

Alors...

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le repas se déroulait sans encombre quand une distorsion se produisit : une boule d'énergie apparut et dans un **Boum !** qui fit trembler les murs quelque chose atterrit au milieu de la Grande Salle.

Deux personnes.

Les Professeurs s'étaient aussitôt levés et avaient formé un cercle autour des arrivants, tout en exhortant les élèves au calme.

Calme qu'ils perdirent quand ils identifièrent les nouveaux venus.

"C'est invraisemblable... invraisemblable." marmonna McGonagall.

Devant eux, les _autres_ semblaient tout aussi perdus.

"Sirius, nous sommes à Poudlard ! s'exclama l'un, comment est-ce possible ?

\- Je ne sais pas, James, mais notre vieille école est vraiment... étrange."

Les deux hommes parcoururent du regard la Salle familière, puis les Professeurs devant eux,

jusqu'au Maître des Potions.

"Severus ? fit le premier d'un ton incertain et presque... douloureux.

\- Hein ?! Mais c'est impossible ! grogna le dénommé Sirius.

\- **SEVERUS !"**

Sans que quiconque n'ait pu faire un geste, l'homme qui portait de petites lunettes rondes s'élança vers le Potionniste et le percuta, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces.

 **"Severus, tu es vivant ! Merci Merlin... merci !"**

 **...**

* * *

* Voir _Disparitions Inquiétantes._


	2. Une toute autre vie

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, James Potter

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Les choses s'éclaircissent un peu et Sirius lâche une sacrée bombe en fin de chapitre.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ce qui aurait pu être - une tout autre vie

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Un cauchemar, cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar.

Il avait dû s'endormir sans s'en apercevoir et il rêvait de la chose la plus absurde au monde : James Potter - un James Potter de son âge - l'étreignant jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Le problème, c'est que la poigne du binoclard semblait des plus réelles et "l'embrassade" en devenait douloureuse.

Severus tenta de s'en extraire, sans succès. Un brouillard de lumières, de sons et de couleurs entourait les deux hommes, tenant à distance les autres Sorciers aussi sûrement qu'un Bouclier. Le Potionniste voyait ses amis se mouvoir au ralenti, leurs paroles lui parvenaient très graves, déformées, comme ces disques vinyls moldus que l'on fait tourner à une vitesse bien inférieure à celle préconisée. Le temps allait-il s'arrêter ? Seraient-il figés à la fin comme des statues de cire ou ces personnages de La Belle Au bois Dormant, endormis pour cent ans ?

Cette pensée lui fit froid dans le dos. Et il tenta encore de se libérer pour les rejoindre, sans plus de réussite.

 **.**

 **"LÂCHE-LE !"**

Haut et clair, le cri avait traversé la brume et touché les oreilles des deux enlacés.

Ce n'étaient pas Albus ou Minerva qui avaient crié, pas plus qu'un Minotaure en colère ou le "Sirius", dont l'expression incrédule avait été remplacée par un air catastrophé.

Harry.

Harry, qui avait franchi les quelques mètres séparant la Table des Gryffondors du lieu de l'apparition, et qui fusillait de son regard sans entraves l'homme qui osait s'en prendre à son père adoptif.

"James" avait tourné la tête et plongé dans les prunelles émeraude.

 _Ces yeux verts..._

Ils firent remonter à la surface des centaines de souvenirs. Sa poigne se relâcha, il libéra Severus et, le visage rouge, répondit à l'adolescent dans un souffle :

"Pardon, jeune Snape, je me suis laissé emporter..."

Les mots furent presque immédiatement couverts par le rugissement d'Alistair.

"SEV, MAIS TU SAIGNES ! IL T'A BLESSÉ ?

\- Non... non, je vais bien, murmura l'intéressé, essuyant les traces rouges sur son col.

\- Oh misère !" gémit Sirius.

Il s'était précipité vers James qui semblait au bord du malaise. Ce dernier se mit à tousser, le mouchoir qu'il sortit à la hâte se tâcha de sang. Une respiration difficile,

et l'homme que tous croyaient mort depuis longtemps s'évanouit.

 _ **"Vite, emmenez-le à l'infirmerie !"**_ cria l'héritier Black aux Professeurs.

Voyant qu'ils étaient figés, il s'apprêtait à le faire lui-même quand quelqu'un le précéda : Severus, qui avait empêché James de heurter le sol, grâce à ses réflexes de **P** otionniste- **D** ans- **U** ne- **C** lasse- **D** e- **C** ornichons, et qui le prenait dans ses bras, l'emportant sans se soucier d'être suivi ou non.

Le geste eut l'heur de réveiller les adultes. La surveillance de la Grande Salle confiée aux Professeurs Flitwick et Sinistra, Albus entraîna Minerva, Alistair et leur autre invité surprise en direction de l'infirmerie.

"Mais... mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas conjuré une civière pour transporter James ? Et pourquoi ne va-t-il pas plus vite ? fit en regardant Severus un Sirius déboussolé.

\- Il a dû voir que sa vie n'était pas en danger et que les soins pouvaient attendre, répondit Minerva

\- Comment cela ?

\- Notre cher Maître des Potions est aussi un Guérisseur.

\- _Maître des Potions, Severus ?! Mais il a toujours détesté cela !_ Il... il était un crack en Arithmancie.

\- Dans votre monde sans doute, mais pas ici."

Les doyens de Poudlard en étaient sûrs, maintenant. Comme les James et Lily que Harry avait vu dans le passé, en Crète, ces Potter et Black qui s'étaient matérialisés venaient d'un Univers Alternatif, où leur histoire commune avec Severus différait beaucoup de la leur. Restait à savoir de combien.

 **.**

Devançant ses suiveurs et arrivant devant l'infirmerie, Severus balaya les vantaux d'un puissant Informulé.

 **"Oooh, Severus Snape, combien de fois vous-ai-je dit d'ouvrir** _ **doucement**_ **ces fichues portes ?!** hurla L'infirmière Pomfresh, **vous vous croyez dans Urgences ?"** (Eh oui, on ne le sais pas mais Poppy adore regarder des séries médicales moldues pendant ses vacances.)

\- Désolée, chère amie... je vous amène un patient. Où êtes-vous ?

\- Derrière la porte, justement.

\- Oh pardon !"

Ayant posé son fardeau sur le lit le plus proche, le Maître des Potions désincarcéra l'infirmière en colère.

"Humm, fit-elle en voyant l'homme inconscient, je suppose que vous avez déjà posé un diagnostic ?

\- Oui. Hémorragies internes dues à de profondes lésions dans l'œsophage et l'estomac, anciennement guéries et qui se sont rouvertes.

\- Severus... pourriez-vous utiliser sur elles le _Vulnera Sanentur_?"

Il n'y avait même pas pensé.

S'exécutant, il eut la satisfaction de voir que cela fonctionnait... enfin, jusqu'à un certain point. Il arrêta ses soins alors qu'Albus, Minerva, Alistair, Sirius bis et Harry (qui avait suivi tout ce petit monde) arrivaient.

"Est-ce que tu peux le guérir ?" lui avait demandé Black d'une voix douce.

Le Potionniste ne savait pas ce qui en Sirius était le plus troublant : le fait qu'il s'adresse à lui poliment, ou cette certitude, cette confiance qu'il avait sur le fait que Severus ferait tout pour soigner son ami. De plus, cette version de l'ancien Gryffondor était saine d'esprit, et cela perturbait tout autant le Maître des Potions. Mais si les deux intrus venaient d'un autre monde...

"Je peux soigner ses plaies, mais il faut savoir qu'elles risqueront de se rouvrir à chaque utilisation de ses pouvoirs à pleine puissance, et ce pour une bonne raison : il y a des traces de Magie Noire qui empêchent la cicatrisation.

\- J'en étais sûr. Ah mais quel idiot !

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ?"

Sirius semblait sur le point de parler, mais ses épaules se mirent à trembler et sa bouche resta close.

"Plus tard, la discussion, fit Albus pour permettre à l'homme de se ressaisir, Severus, pouvez-vous enlever ces traces nocives ?

\- Oui. Cela devrait prendre une dizaine de jours pour une guérison totale, entre les incantations, les potions à faire et la convalescence. Il n'y aura même pas besoin d'utiliser du Sang de la Méduse.

\- Paaarfait ! Mettez-vous y de suite, mon garçon. Pendant ce temps, nous allons papoter avec Monsieur Black."

Et le vieux Sorcier emmena le groupe autour de lui prendre un thé bienvenu, laissant seuls Severus et Poppy au chevet d'un James dont le visage semblait moins pâle.

Le Potionniste ne se froissa pas d'être ainsi laissé à l'écart.

Il avait du travail à faire, beaucoup de travail.

Et de toute façon, Alistair lui rapporterait la conversation mot pour mot.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Asseyez-vous, Monsieur Black. Une part de tarte au citron ?

\- Non merci, Directeur, répondit distraitement l'homme.

\- Bon. Je m'en voudrais de laisser perdre un si bon dessert."

Et Albus engloutit la part refusée... sa troisième.

Pendant ce temps, Alistair et Harry s'étaient assis l'un contre l'autre, le bras puissant du Minotaure autour des épaules de l'adolescent, comme une ancre solide dans un monde devenu chaos. Cela éveilla la curiosité de Sirius.

"Pardon, jeune Snape, ce Minotaure est-il un allié de ta famille ?

\- Je ne suis pas un Snape !

\- Pourtant, avec ces yeux, tu ne peux qu'avoir Lily Evans pour mère.

\- C'est exact.

\- Et tu dis que tu n'est pas l'enfant de Severus, mais alors, qui est ton père ?

\- Ben... James."

La tête ahurie de Sirius était du plus haut comique.

Comprenant que les différences de leurs deux Univers engendreraient nombre de quiproquos, Albus pria l'ancien Gryffondor de leur parler de _son_ Monde.

"Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, avoua Sirius.

\- Débutez par l'instant où vous avez rencontré James, et puis Severus.

\- C'était le même jour. Mère m'avait emmené sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour acheter mes fournitures et ma baguette. Notre route a croisé celle des Potter et bien que nos familles soient des adversaires politiques, j'ai accroché tout de suite avec James. Ma mère n'en était guère heureuse, mais elle ne m'a pas interdit de le fréquenter. A partir de cette seconde, nous sommes devenus comme des frères, et le Destin a agrandi cette fratrie de cœur peu après, par l'intermédiaire d'un criminel : Fenrir Greyback.

\- Ce maudit Loup-Garou !

\- Oui. Il était à la recherche d'un garçon qu'il avait mordu plusieurs années auparavant, un certain Lubin.

\- Remus Lupin.

\- Possible. Quoi qu'il en soit Greyback le recherchait pour lui faire la peau, le père du garçon s'obstinant à perturber ses plans. Et quoi de mieux pour une attaque que le moment des courses d'avant-rentrée ? Le gamin venait de lui-même dans son piège.

Des cris nous ont alertés et, bien entendu, nous avons foncé : Greyback avait attrapé le jeune Lupin et il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui. Mais cela, nous ne l'avons pas vu, nous avons chargé...

\- Sev aurait dit que vous étiez deux idiots finis.

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit plus tard. Sur le moment nous avons seulement senti que quelqu'un nous poussait hors d'atteinte du monstre criminel. Severus Snape Prince nous avait sauvé la vie.

\- Prince ?

\- Oui, la famille de sa mère l'avait reconnu comme son héritier."

Sirius prit une longue inspiration douloureuse.

"A partir de ce jour, poursuivit-il, l'on ne voyait plus l'un d'entre nous sans les deux autres. Même l'arrivée de Lily dans nos vies n'a pas changé cela. Severus en est tombé fou amoureux au premier regard, et tout Poudlard pensait qu'ils se marieraient dans le futur.

\- Ils ne l'ont pas fait ?

\- Ils n'en ont pas eu le temps. Et... et c'est James qui les a trouvés."

Sirius éclata en sanglots.

"Ce connard de Malfoy ! Il... il voulait que Severus l'aide avec ses dons en Arithmancie pour une... une de ses sales combines. Et Sev a refusé.

\- Sirius, nous pouvons arrêter là, si vous...

\- _Non !_ Je vais continuer.

James ne s'est pas remis de la mort de ses amis, d'autant plus que...

\- Que quoi ? fit doucement Minerva.

\- Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux, mais il ne voulait pas briser leur couple. Et moi, ce jour-là, je l'avais poussé à aller avouer ses sentiments.

\- Merlin !

\- Depuis, James... cela fait vingt ans qu'il survit. On ne peut pas appeler cela vivre.

\- Ici aussi il aimait beaucoup ma mère," murmura Harry.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

"Pour le James de mon Monde tu as faux, jeune homme, ce n'est pas de Lily qu'il était amoureux,

mais de Severus."

...


	3. Composer avec l'impossible

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, James Potter.

Correctrice ; Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Guest, merci pour ta review. J'espère que mon histoire continuera à te plaire.

 **.**

Devinez quoi, les choses vont commencer à tourner au vinaigre.

Ah, vous vous en doutiez ?!

Bon, ben, _bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ce qui aurait pu être - Composer avec l'impossible

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

James . amoureux . de . Severus.

Avait-il mal entendu ?

Non, à voir l'air des autres autour de lui : McGonagall semblait avoir regardé un Basilic, figée qu'elle était au sommet d'une inspiration. Alistair laissait pendre sa mâchoire, ses muscles faciaux aussi relâchés qu'un vieil élastique. Pire même !... Dumbledore délaissait la quatrième part de tarte au citron qui pourtant lui faisait de l'œil, chose que l'on n'aurait jamais vu en temps normal.

Son corps était également statufié, mais l'esprit de Harry filait à toute allure, tentant d'échapper aux idées qui le heurtaient telles des Roches Cyanées.*

Comment l'Univers Alternatif d'où venaient les James et Sirius bis pouvait-il être si différent du leur ? Ce n'était pas, cela ne pouvait être la rencontre au Chemin de Traverse qui avait tant changé les choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Si ?

Harry allait repousser cette hypothèse quand un souvenir incroyablement vivace s'imposa à lui : sa première année à Poudlard. Halloween. Ron et lui courant comme des dératés en direction des toilettes des filles, où Hermione en pleurs s'était cachée. Le combat victorieux contre le Troll que Quirrel avait introduit dans le château...

A partir de ce jour-là, ils étaient devenus des amis. _Il se crée des liens particuliers lorsqu'on fait ensemble certaines choses. Abattre un Troll de quatre mètres de haut, par exemple.**_

Oui, cet... exploit avait changé les choses. Le Trio d'Or était né. Dans l'action, comme était né celui de l'Univers Alternatif, pour la génération précédente. Mais Harry et ses amis étaient dans la même Maison.

"Sirius, commença le Gryffondor, euh pardon...Monsieur ?"

Il ne devait pas oublier que cet homme ne le connaissait pas, qu'il n'avait pas été son parrain puisque dans son Univers Alternatif, Harry n'avait jamais existé.

\- Oui, Monsieur Potter ?" répondit-il.

L'homme semblait étonné par ses propres mots. _Un James Junior... Merlin,_ pensait-il, _il va me falloir du temps pour encaisser cela !_

"Vous et vos amis, vous étiez dans la même Maison ? continua le plus jeune.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Des Maisons issues des quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard... avez-vous tous les trois été répartis dans la même ?

\- Ah, ça !... s'exclama-t-il,

nullement, Monsieur Potter. Car dans notre monde, le système de répartition n'existe plus depuis deux siècles."

 **.**

C'était un énorme changement par rapport à leur réalité.

Ce n'était pas le seul.

Sirius leur dévoila les bases de son Monde : pour la scolarité, donc, les élèves n'étaient plus répartis - à cause des frictions dans le passé, paraît-il - et chaque année avait son dortoir et sa salle commune.

Autre révolution, les bases de la Magie Noire étaient aussi enseignées.

"N'est-ce pas imprudent ? demanda Minerva, un jeune influençable pourrait s'y perdre.

\- Les garde-fous sont nombreux et efficaces.

\- Donc, pas de risque d'un nouveau Voldemort...

\- Qui ?

\- Un Mage Noir qui a failli nous détruire. Il s'appelait Tom Jedusor.

\- Nooon, vous blaguez ?! fit Sirius, hilare.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?

\- Dans mon monde, Tom Elvis Jedusor a été quinze ans Ministre de la Magie. Un sacré bon Ministre, d'ailleurs !

\- Ici, il a grandi sans amour et il est devenu un Monstre, soupira Albus.

\- Chez moi, _vous_ l'avez adopté, Directeur. Et je sais, pour vous avoir vu souvent tous les deux qu'il était aimé,

et qu'il vous aimait tout autant.

\- Vous parlez au passé.

\- Hélas, se rembrunit Sirius, une maladie rare - cela existe aussi chez les Sorciers - l'a emporté il y a trois ans. Tout le Gotha était aux funérailles.

\- J'ai du mal à imaginer cela."

Ayant décelé une fêlure dans la voix d'Albus, Sirius se tut.

Le vieil homme accusait son âge, ses rides encore plus creusées par d'âpres regrets. S'il avait osé. S'il avait accepté de s'occuper de Tom enfant, peut-être qu'il ne se serait pas tourné vers le mal.

Avec des Si...

Maintenant qu'il avait entrevu cet autre Destin, le pincement au cœur n'en était que plus vif.

 **.**

La présentation du Monde Alternatif s'achevait et Sirius, bon conteur, avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin, le point le plus improbable, dont les anecdotes amenèrent un sourire sur le visage de nos Sorciers :

La scolarité comportait des stages obligatoires de vie moldue en immersion. Sans la baguette qui restait à Poudlard...

"... et sans Elfe de Maison pour tout faire à leur place, compléta un Alistair amusé, ça doit pas plaire aux fils et filles à papa des Sang-purs !

\- Certes non, mais ils n'ont pas le choix. Cela occupe une partie non négligeable de l'année : Un week-end par mois, une semaine aux vacances d'hiver, un mois _entier_ pendant les congés d'été.

\- Mazette ! Rien que l'idée doit en rendre malade certains. Il n'y a pas de refus ?

\- Non. Les Sang-Mêlés n'ont pas de problèmes avec cela, les Nés-Moldus, c'est comme s'ils rentraient à la maison, les enfants de l'aristocratie sorcière acceptent à contrecœur, mais ils y vont. Refuser d'y aller serait vu comme une peur, et les Sang-Purs ne montreraient jamais une telle faiblesse.

\- Jouer sur l'orgueil a parfois du bon, et... eh bien, Harry, qu'est-ce que t'as à rire comme ça ?"

En effet, le jeune Gryffondor, tout comme les autres, avait commencé par écouter avec attention le Sirius de l'Univers Alternatif, et puis, bien malgré lui, des images s'étaient créées dans sa tête. Sa bouche s'était étirée, ses épaules avaient commencé à tressauter et le rire était parti sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

"Par... pardon ! fit-il en se reprenant laborieusement, mais je... j'imaginais Draco Malfoy dans cette situation... avec des gants en caoutchouc... en train de faire la vaisselle."

Son hilarité repartit de plus belle, et l'image qui s'imposa aux autres les fit rire aussi. Quelqu'un d'aussi snob que le fils de Lucius faire une si triviale chose...

Quoique... peut-être laverait-il les assiettes le petit doigt en l'air ?

"Ils doivent me haïr pour cela, hasarda Albus... si c'est moi qui le leur impose. Ou bien est-ce une décision ancienne ?

\- C'est la vôtre, Directeur, en accord avec Tom.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, il a vu là une occasion en or pour contenir les mauvais penchants de certains : il a déclaré que les peines de prison à Azkaban seraient désormais remplacées par un exil chez les Moldus...

\- Ah !

\- ... une fois la Magie des contrevenants éliminée. Pour les cas les plus graves, s'entend, pour les autres elle est bridée pour cinq, dix, voire quinze ans, avant un retour possible.

\- Cela a dû en refroidir beaucoup.

\- Oui. Perdre sa Magie, même momentanément, est une terrible punition pour des Sorciers. Et vivre en Moldu...

\- Guère mieux, compris !

\- Bien sûr, il y a des exceptions à cette peur. Malfoy senior, par exemple, et ma chère cousine Bellatrix. Ils trempent dans tous les trafics qui rapportent. Même maintenant.

\- Quoi, ils n'ont pas été jugés pour la mort de Lily et de... de Severus ?!

\- Non. Aucune preuve. Et ils ont continué leurs méfaits. D'ailleurs...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois qu'ils sont à l'origine de notre venue ici."

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Suite à la dernière phrase de Sirius, le petit groupe avait rejoint le bureau d'Albus pour poursuivre la discussion, loin de la curiosité des élèves ayant fini de manger et de celle des autres Professeurs.

"Reprenez votre idée, Monsieur Black, fit une Minerva soucieuse.

"Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais c'est la plus sérieuse : Lucius et Bellatrix nous ont envoyés ici.

\- Mais comment... et pourquoi ?

\- Pardon ! Il vous manque des données.

Après Poudlard, James est devenu un Briseur de Sort. Au fil des années, il s'est spécialisé dans les objets ensorcelés qu'il rendait inertes. Sa réputation grandissant, des familles faisaient appel à lui pour traiter les Artefacts qu'elles possédaient, qu'ils soient de Magie blanche ou noire, et ce, en Angleterre et à l'étranger. Cela dérangeait Malfoy, car la recherche, le vol et la revente d'Artefacts étaient pour beaucoup dans ses profits.

Nous avons eu une première attaque il y a quatre ans. Une poudre empoisonnée fut mêlée à la boisson de James. C'est... c'est celle-ci qui a causé les blessures qui se sont rouvertes, tout à l'heure. Bien sûr, à partir de ce jour, nous avons redoublé de prudence...

\- Nous ?!

\- Euh, oui ! Comme nous sommes restés célibataires, James et moi, nous vivons au Manoir Potter. Lui travaille à la maison, moi, je suis Agent de Liaison entre le Ministère et Poudlard.

Pour en revenir au danger, des mois, des années sont passés sans alerte, et la vigilance s'est émoussée. Et ce matin, un objet à l'aspect innocent nous a explosé à la figure, un Portoloin trafiqué.

J'avais quitté le Ministère pour proposer à James de sortir un peu, d'aller s'aérer.

On a été servis. _Merlin !_

Je ne pensais pas qu'on se retrouverait dans une autre dimension,

et sans aucun moyen de rentrer chez nous."

 **.**

"Ne soyez pas défaitiste, Monsieur Black, nous vous aiderons, fit un Albus qui se voulait optimiste, au besoin nous ferons appel au Ministère, ils ont un Département dédié aux Portoloins et à leurs possibles altérations.

Le problème, c'est que toutes les recherches risquent de prendre du temps.

\- Bah, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un nous attendait chez nous. Et puis, tant que James n'est pas guéri...

\- Je demanderai aux Elfes de vous préparer un appartement, près de l'infirmerie.

\- Merci, Directeur."

Sirius semblait accuser la fatigue, maintenant, et Albus leva la séance. L'ancien Gryffondor alla à l'infirmerie, Alistair et Harry, de leur côté, rejoignirent les couloirs des cachots où ils furent percutés par une Elspeth furieuse.

 _"Vous avez intérêt à tout me raconter !"_ rugit-elle.

Son père et son frère adoptif s'exécutèrent. A la mention d'un éventuel appel au Ministère, à la fin, la jeune fille blanchit.

"Ça va pas, Crevette ? T'es presque aussi pâle que Sev.

\- J'espère qu'ils n'auront pas besoin de l'aide du Ministère, ou alors le plus tard possible.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Cela ne t'a pas échappé que Fudge ne nous aime pas.

\- Et on le lui rend bien. Mais pourquoi t'en fais-tu ?

\- Parce qu'il pourrait bien voir là une occasion de nous nuire. Avec l'ancienne Loi de l'Unité des Familles.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Si le Ministre reconnait _**ces**_ James et Sirius, en lieu et place de ceux qui ont disparu dans notre monde, il pourrait t'obliger, en tant qu'héritier Potter, à rejoindre ton père et ton parrain _tout à fait légalement_.

Et **notre** famille ne serait plus."

...

* * *

* Dans la légende des Argonautes, les Roches Cyanées (dans le Bosphore) sont mobiles et se jettent l'une sur l'autre, broyant les navires imprudents.

** Extrait de Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers.


	4. Méprise

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, James Potter.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR : Guest , merci pour ta review. Voici le nouveau chapitre.

adenoide : les James et Sirius qui ont "débarqué" dans l'Univers que nous connaissons à cause d'un Portoloin trafiqué viennent d'un monde Alternatif, où l'histoire sorcière est très différente et où les deux hommes sont plus gentils et équilibrés. Ce qui conduira certains de nos héros à mieux les considérer et même, à devenir ami avec eux. Cela perturbera aussi la famille toute nouvelle de Harry.

Mais pas d'alarme ! Tout finira par s'arranger. :)

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ET JOYEUSES FÊTES À TOUTES ET À TOUS !_

* * *

Ce qui aurait pu être - Méprise

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Harry, la bouche ouverte, ne voulait pas croire que sa famille nouvellement déclarée puisse éclater en morceaux comme cela.

"Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ce -n'est - pas - _possible !_ finit-il par cracher à Elspeth, tu... tu mens !

\- Je dis la vérité, hélas. C'est la Loi.

\- Et comment tu le sais ? Tu n'as pas treize ans, par Merlin !

\- C'est ce qui m'est arrivé, quand mes parents sont morts."

La déclaration, faite d'une voix douce, eut le mérite de calmer le jeune Gryffondor et de réveiller Alistair, lui aussi sans mots à cause des implications possibles de la présence de James Potter.

"Elspeth, tu dis que le Ministère est intervenu dans ton dossier ? fit-il, désirant comprendre, n'avais-tu pas de Parrains à l'époque ?

\- Non, ils étaient morts de la Dragoncelle. Et comme je n'avais ni oncle ni tante, le Bureau des Affaires Familiales a fouillé l'arbre généalogique pour trouver le plus proche parent. D'un côté il y avait un Hellfire, un cousin au troisième degré de mon père, qui était un flambeur notoire et qui n'aurait accepté de m'avoir chez lui qu'à cause des Gallions qu'il pourrait en tirer.

\- Et c'est cet individu qui a eu ta garde. Comment les Services de l'Enfance ont pu accepter ça ?

\- Madame Bones a pesé sur la décision.

\- _Hein ?!_ Mais pourquoi l'a-t-elle fait ?

\- Peut-être... parce que la solution suivante était la famille Avery."

L'Homme-Taureau sursauta. _Evidemment..._

"Elle a préféré t'envoyer chez un type malhonnête, mais neutre, plutôt que chez des Mangemorts notoires. Vu comme ça, je la comprends.

\- Tout de même, fit Harry, elle... enfin, ils n'auraient pas pu trouver mieux ?

\- Non, c'était forcément une de ces deux options. Si le Ministère était passé outre l'ordre de parenté, Avery aurait pu intenter un procès pour non-respect de celui-ci... et il l'aurait gagné."

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du Gryffondor. Elspeth n'était pas passée loin du côté obscur. Elle n'avait que sept ans à l'époque, il le savait, et son esprit aurait été perverti par l'idéologie des Sang-Purs dont elle faisait partie. Elle serait devenue naturellement son ennemie...

Pire même, elle aurait tourné contre eux son pouvoir naissant sur les Cauchemars. Alors oui, le cousin dépensier était un moindre mal.

"Est-ce qu'au moins il te traitait bien ?

\- Mon tuteur ? Oui... si on peut dire cela de quelqu'un qui m'ignorait la plupart du temps."

Ses mots ne charriaient nulle amertume, c'était juste... la constatation d'un fait que la vie lui avait imposé. _Voilà une réaction que je n'aurais jamais au sujet des Dursley_ , se dit Harry, _eux ont tout fait pour me pourrir l'existence, et je leur en voudrais toujours pour cela._

Le ressentiment dut se lire sur son visage, car Alistair mena le fil de la conversation vers des eaux en apparence plus calmes.

"Bon, ben c'est pas le tout, mais j'ai des trucs à demander à Sev, moi ! fit-il d'une voix plus forte qu'à son habitude, dis-moi, fifille, est-ce que tu sais s'il est toujours dans son laboratoire ?"

Ce n'était pas une question anodine : tenter de pénétrer dans le Labo de Potions quand le Maître officiait était aussi dangereux que de voler ses oeufs à une Dragonne ou de souper à la Tête de Sanglier. Et Alistair n'était pas suicidaire.

"Non, Papa, il en est sorti dix minutes avant que vous n'arriviez, avec un panier rempli de fioles.

\- _Il est à l'infirmerie !"_ crièrent ensemble Harry et le Minotaure.

Et ni une ni deux, le duo pivota vers les escaliers qui les mèneraient vers l'antre de Pomfresh, suivis par une Elspeth faisant la moue.

 _Evidemment qu'il est à l'infirmerie, il n'est pas allé donner ses Potions aux Elfes dans les cuisines !_

Quoique... il déteste parfois tellement les élèves qu'il serait capable de les rendre très malades, et de leur donner une interro écrite dès qu'ils se seraient remis. Sujet : avez-vous reconnu le poison que je vous ai fait ingérer et connaissez-vous la manière de le neutraliser, sachant que vous pourriez avoir moins de chance la prochaine fois ?

Vous avez quatre heures.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

James Potter était sur le lit, le corps immobile, à contrario de son esprit plongé dans un cauchemar récurrent.

 _Il courait, montait d'interminables escaliers pour toujours arriver trop tard : son_ _amie_ _Lily, son amour Sev gisaient sur le sol, inanimés. Il les prenaient dans ses bras, essayait de les réveiller, en vain : la Mort avait fait son_ _œuvre_ _._

 _"Pardon !... Je vous en supplie, pardonnez-moi ! Je... je n'aurais jamais dû dire à Malfoy que... Pardon pardon_ _ **pardon !"**_

 _Rien ne lui répondait, comme toujours. Le froid gagnait les corps sans vie,_

 _et son âme._

Mais cette fois, quelque chose était différent.

"James...

 _Sev ?! Je reconnais ta voix. Où es-tu ?_

\- Ouvre les yeux."

L'homme réussit à regagner conscience. Il aperçut le plafond blanc, identifia l'endroit.

 _L'infirmerie de l'école... qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_

"Tu as réouvert tes lésions internes, et je les ai soignées."

Potter Senior balaya la pièce du regard : les lits, les fenêtres où la nuit s'étalait, le silence, tout était comme dans les souvenirs qu'il conservait de son temps à Poudlard.

"Ai-je retrouvé mes jeunes années ? fit-il dans un élan d'espoir insensé.

\- Non, tu as juste basculé dans un Univers Alternatif."

Sa vision se précisant, James dut se rendre à l'évidence : il était toujours un adulte, et non à nouveau un enfant. D'ailleurs, sa voix grave le confirmait... ça, et le fait que ses pieds dépassaient presque du lit.

"Severus ?"

La silhouette noire l'observait de ses yeux d'obsidienne, ces yeux qui l'avaient fait tomber amoureux au premier regard.

"Je ne suis pas celui que tu as connu, James.

\- Je sais. Mon... mon Severus n'a pas eu le temps de vieillir."

Le Maître des Potions s'alarma : les battements cardiaques de l'homme s'accéléraient, une crise était proche. Cela signifiait une projection de Magie incontrôlable, et sans doute aussi la réouverture de ses plaies, peut-être même l'apparition de nouvelles.

Dans l'espoir d'enrayer cela, il posa sa main sur l'épaule secouée de spasmes. Le contact eut l'effet escompté : la crise diminua d'intensité et finit par s'éteindre.

"Merci, Severus, murmura James, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir. Tu m'as sauvé, encore une fois."

Les prunelles noisette étaient pleines de gratitude, et d'une douceur que le Maître des Potions n'aurait jamais associée à Potter Senior, quel que soit l'Univers. Deux versions d'un même homme pouvaient-elles être si différentes ? Il semblerait que oui, mais, _Merlin !_ que c'était dur à admettre.

Cela avait dû transparaître dans son langage corporel, car James demanda :

"Severus, nous sommes amis ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le Potionniste hésita. Devait-il dire la vérité, que la version Potter gryffondorienne de ce Monde lui avait pourri la vie ?

Oui, il pouvait le faire. En disant la vérité _, toute_ la vérité. Et en n'oubliant pas sa propre chute dans les Ténèbres.

 **.**

Le récit ne déclencha pas de poussée de Tension Magique chez James, sans doute parce qu' _Il_ considérait - avec raison - que son Alter Ego était à l'opposé de _sa_ personnalité, et donc, distinct de lui.

"Je n'en reviens pas que j'aie pu devenir un connard pareil, dans ce monde," murmurait-il.

Cela le perturbait plus que l'histoire dramatique de la guerre.

Arrivé à l'instant où il avait entendu la prophétie et perdu son âme, Severus hésita.

Devait-il poursuivre, au risque de déclencher la colère de James, ou pire... sa haine ?

Il se l'avouait avec réticence, il aimait cette version agréable, sans artifice, _gentille_ de Potter Senior. Elle était vraie, comme le lui montrait le Pouvoir qu'il tenait d'Asclépios. Ce Pouvoir de Diagnostic élargi qui l'avait poussé à tutoyer l'homme et l'appeler par son prénom, sentant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

L'esprit hanté, le Potionniste énonça les circonstances qui l'avaient conduit à trahir les Potter. Quand il eut fini...

James pleurait.

"Moi aussi, j'ai fait... la même terrible erreur. Mon Severus avait découvert une Suite Arithmantique qui... qui aurait révolutionné notre monde. Il me l'avait dit, précisant que la Théorie devait... devait être encore affinée, et que... sa présentation se ferait dans un futur proche.

J'étais euphorique, autant que si la découverte avait été mienne et je... je ne me suis pas méfié : dans une réception, Malfoy m'a administré du Veritasérum et j'ai tout dit. Il a... il a menacé par la suite Sev et Lily pour obtenir la formule, et comme ils ont refusé de la lui donner...

-... il les a éliminés."

Merlin, quels Destins parallèles !

"Je les ai trahis.

\- Non, James, tu n'es pas fautif ! On t'a _arraché_ le renseignement sur la formule.

\- _Le résultat est le même !"_

Certes, mais au moins l'homme saurait peut-être un jour se pardonner, chose que Severus ne pourrait jamais faire pour lui-même. Bien qu'il ignorait alors que la Prophétie concernerait Lily et sa famille, il n'avait pas hésité à la rapporter à Voldemort, sachant que des attaques mortelles en découleraient.

En cela il était bien plus à blâmer que James.

"Ne t'en veux pas, murmura celui-ci.

\- _Comment peux-tu dire..._

\- **Severus !** Je _**sais**_ à quel point le remords vous détruit de l'intérieur. Je _**sais**_ que tu ne t'accorderas pas le pardon toi-même. S'il te plaît...

accepte-le de moi."

James ouvrit la main, chercha celle de son amour de jeunesse, entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

Severus avait la gorge serrée, l'esprit en morceaux, et les seuls mots qui parvinrent à sortir furent :

"Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de James Potter ?"

L'intéressé éclata de rire, un son qui sembla éclairer la pièce plus qu'une centaine de bougies.

 **.**

Sans en avoir conscience ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les mains toujours jointes.

C'est ainsi qu'Alistair, Elspeth et Harry les surprirent, et cette vision engendra une chose que ce Trio familial ne pensait pas éprouver un jour :

la Jalousie.

...


	5. Les souhaits

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, James Potter.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

 **Tout d'abord, bon réveillon à toutes et à tous !** (et soyez prudents si vous prenez la route, après)

 **.**

RàR :

adenoide :d'accord, Alistair et les jeunes se trompent sur la situation, mais il fallait un déclencheur aux "hostilités" envers James, et la jalousie est un motif puissant.

Guests : merci pour vos reviews, et j'espère que vous continuerez à aimer cette histoire.

 **.**

Dans ce chapitre, Alistair, Elspeth et Harry ont une très mauvaise idée. Et bien sûr, ça part en vrille.

 _Bonne lecture !_

Notez : [ ... ] paroles en français.

* * *

Ce qui aurait pu être - Les souhaits

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Quand les Dieux veulent nous punir, ils exaucent nos souhaits, dit-on.

Harry avait toujours pensé que cette phrase était stupide.

Comment, en effet, une Puissance Supérieure pouvait-elle sévir contre une personne en lui _accordant_ ce qu'elle voulait, ce après quoi elle soupirait depuis longtemps, parfois depuis toute sa vie consciente ?

Pourtant c'était vrai. En ce moment même, il en éprouvait les effets.

Dans le passé, l'enfant brimé qu'il était avait de nombreuses fois fait le voeu de voir ses parents revenir de l'au-delà, juste pour lui, pour le sauver. Son père, surtout. C'est fort, un papa, assez pour faire peur aux méchants de toutes sortes, et doux aussi, pour vous prendre dans ses bras et vous faire croire que rien ne peut vous arriver.

Cette envie, ce _besoin_ quasi physique de l'avoir près de soi avait persisté, au fil des années. Même le fait de découvrir qu'il était loin d'être parfait n'avait pas changé le désir de son coeur. Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le voir, lui parler.

Et maintenant... James Potter était là.

Mais une version qui venait d'un monde alternatif, avait vieilli normalement et n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. Un être qui lui avait à peine jeté un coup d'oeil.

Quelqu'un pour qui il n'était rien.

Cruelle vérité, accentuée par le fait qu' _il_ accordait son affection à un autre et pas n'importe qui : Severus, son père adoptif.

Le récit de Sirius l'avait empli de compassion envers l'homme, mais cela s'était évanoui quand il était entré dans l'infirmerie, en compagnie d'Alistair et d'Elspeth.

 _ **Il n'avait pas le droit !**_

Il n'avait pas le droit de détruire sa famille adoptive.

Dans la Grande Salle, Harry avait compris ce qu'éprouvait ce James pour Severus. C'était un amour qui ne laissait pas de place pour les autres. Et il avait, consciemment ou non, déjà attiré le Potionniste dans ses filets.

 _Pas question, c'est mon..._ _ **notre**_ _Sev, personne ne nous le prendra !_

La mâchoire serrée, le souffle suspendu, le jeune Gryffondor pivota sur ses talons et sortit, raide comme un piquet. Alistair et Elspeth ne firent rien pour le retenir, n'étant pas en état de le faire, car focalisés sur ce qu'ils voyaient : deux êtres enlacés.

Si au moins ils n'avaient fait que se taper sur l'épaule ?

Non, même cela aurait été de trop aux yeux du Minotaure et la colère enflait dans son corps, menaçant de libérer le Pouvoir qu'il tenait de Poséidon, son ancêtre. Déjà les murs tremblaient, un murmure au début, puis un grondement sourd qui finit par alerter Severus.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il en rompant le contact avec James, sommes-nous attaqués ?

-N... non, c'est Massacre qui ronfle, mentit l'Homme-Taureau.

\- Il est là ?!

\- _Ta_ fille l'a invoqué, elle se sentait un peu _seule_.

\- Elspeth ?

\- Désolée, Papa, je vais le réveiller," fit cette dernière en tournant rapidement ses pas vers l'extérieur.

Ne restait qu'Alistair, la mine aussi sombre qu'une porte d'Azkaban. Mauvais signe.

"Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

\- Juste savoir si tu viens souper avec _nous_ , dans _nos_ appartements. Après tout, le repas dans la Grande Salle a été interrompu, si tu t'en souviens."

Mazette ! Les mots du Minotaure charriaient tant de froid qu'il en aurait créé un nouvel âge glaciaire.

"Je serai là dans une heure.

\- Severus... fit une voix inquiète, je ne veux pas rester seul.

\- J'en ai parlé avec Madame Pomfresh, James, et nous sommes d'accord pour te laisser aller rejoindre Sirius dans son logis, dès que tu auras fini de prendre tes potions."

L'homme, visiblement déçu, fit signe qu'il acceptait cet arrangement et saisit les fioles présentes devant lui, commençant à les boire. _Très_ lentement.

Ne pouvant supporter cette manœuvre, Alistair s'enfuit dans un martèlement furieux de ses baskets en quarante-huit fillette.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?" s'inquiéta le Maître des Potions.

Son patient ne répondit pas. Pour la première fois il voyait combien sa présence affectait la famille de Severus. Et pas en bien, assurément.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Les naseaux rejetant fumée et humeur noires, Alistair arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard à grandes enjambées, désirant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'humain-à-tête-de-balai sis à l'infirmerie.

 _Si si si, c'était nécessaire, plus que nécessaire !_

Albus n'apprécierait sûrement pas de voir son château embrasé par l'éruption de sa colère, façon Pompéi, et les élèves coulés dans la cendre, muets pour l'éternité.

Sev aimerait ça, lui.

Penser à son compagnon le stoppa net dans son élan et déprima un peu plus le Minotaure. Ils étaient si heureux, avant. En l'espace de quelques mois, les aléas de la vie leur avaient accordé ce dont aucun d'eux n'avait jamais osé rêver : une famille. Et ce bonheur était menacé.

 _C'était trop beau_.

"Papa ?"

La voix d'Elspeth était inquiète.

"Ça va, fifille." fit-il pour la rassurer, ou pour s'en persuader lui-même.

Elle et Harry l'avaient attendu, craignant que le caractère entier du Minotaure ne l'ait mené à de regrettables extrémités.

"Sont-ils... le Gryffondor hésita, rougit, sont-ils toujours à l'infirmerie ?

\- Oui, mais "James" ira dans les appartements alloués à Sirius, une fois pris son traitement. Sev nous rejoindra peu après.

\- ... et demain, ils recommenceront à se coller. Bon sang ! Je préférais quand ils étaient ennemis.

\- Harry !

\- C'est vrai, quoi ! L'antipathie, on peut gérer, il suffit de ne pas se croiser dans les couloirs, et le château est assez grand pour permettre cela. Mais l'attirance... comment y remédier ?"

La question à mille Gallions, et personne n'avait la réponse.

"P't'être qu'une mauvaise blague au vrai faux Potter le calmerait un peu. Des idées, les jeunes ?

\- Un seau d'eau glacé calé au sommet d'une porte et qui lui tomberait dessus? hasarda Elspeth.

\- Ouiiiii... ah mais non ! Il prendrait froid et retournerait à l'infirmerie, et Sev le couverait d'autant plus. Non, faut autre chose.

\- De l'eau très chaude ?

\- Et pourquoi pas de l'huile bouillante ?! Non, il faut un truc qui ne blesse pas, mais qui tienne les gens éloignés de la cible.

\- On lui colle sur le visage un portrait de Dolorès Ombrage !

\- Personne ne mérite ça.

\- Alors je ne sais plus, moi," soupira Harry.

Contrairement aux garçons, Elspeth semblait inspirée.

"Et si l'on utilisait un produit des jumeaux Weasley ?

\- Lequel ?

\- La Potion _Pudépié._ On la dilue dans l'eau, et celui ou celle qui la reçoit dégage une odeur tellement infecte que personne ne peut rester à proximité.

\- Le problème, c'est qu'on n'aura pas ce produit avant demain.

\- J'en ai acheté trois doses, le mois dernier. Il m'en reste deux.

\- Euuuh, c'était qui, le ou la bénéficiaire de la première ?

\- Zacharias Smith.

\- Mince, je croyais qu'il était chez lui à cause de la Dragoncelle !"

Comme cela faisait une semaine que Smith était absent, Alistair dut convenir de l'efficacité de la potion. Dès lors, un plan d'attaque fut monté : l'idée du seau coincé au-dessus d'une porte fut retenue et la fiole vidée dans l'eau. Heureusement que la puanteur ne se déclenchait qu'au contact de la peau, sinon ils se seraient déjà asphyxiés.

Le trajet Infirmerie-Appartements de Sirius n'était pas long, mais il fallait tourner deux fois avant d'arriver, et un porche séparant deux couloirs semblait idéal pour le piège.

"Mais comment va-t-on être sûr que c'est James qui passe ? On n'est pas loin du couvre-feu. Des retardataires ou des Professeurs peuvent traverser l'endroit.

\- J'y ai réfléchi. [ _Kuizéchof ?!_ ]

POP !

Un Elfe se matérialisa devant la masse imposante du Minotaure.

[ Que peut faire Kuizéchof pour Professeur Dutoréador, Monsieur ? ]

"Hé, mais il parle français ! s'exclama Elspeth.

\- Il _est_ Français. Et il ne parle que la langue de Molière. Au moins il ne bavardera pas avec les autres Elfes."

 _Vu comme cela._

[ Kuizéchof, veux tu me rendre un service ?

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez, Professeur Dutoréador, Monsieur !

\- Va espionner l'infirmerie. Dès que James Potter la quitte, tu me fais signe. ]

Le petit Elfe sursauta.

[ Professeur Dutoréador est sûr de ce qu'il veut ?

\- Oui oui, je réitère : fais-moi signe dès que James Potter quitte l'infirmerie. ]

Stupéfaite, la Créature haussa finalement les épaules. Il avait reçu un ordre clair, il allait s'y tenir.

 **.**

Dix minutes passèrent sans un bruit, sans nouvelles.

"Tu es sûr qu'il t'a obéi ?" demanda Elspeth, dubitative.

Alistair opina du chef, même s'il en venait à douter lui aussi.

Il n'aurait pas dû. Kuizéchof suivait ses ordres à la lettre _._

Il n'y eut pas de message, juste un

[ POUF ! ]

et notre cher Minotaure se retrouva transformé en palmipède aux plumes blanches et au long cou.

 _"Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!_

\- Il semblerait que ce petit Elfe ait des problèmes avec les homonymes. Au moins je peux parler.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je lui avais demandé de me faire signe, et il a obéi :

il m'a fait Cygne."

 _Oh m... zut !_

"Mais... mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec toi sous cette forme, maintenant ?

\- On y réfléchira plus tard. Si j'ai été transformé, c'est que Potter a quitté l'infirmerie et ne va pas tarder à passer ici. Vite, utilisez vos baguettes pour caler le seau au-dessus du porche !"

La manœuvre fut faite en quatre secondes. Il était temps. Un bruit de pas se faisait entendre dans le couloir.

 _C'est bizarre, cette démarche me paraît familière,_ pensa Alistair-Cygne.

N'ayant pas eu le temps de fuir, le trio s'était caché derrière une rangée d'armures et fut aux premières loges pour ce qui s'ensuivit.

 _SPLASH !_

 **"AAAAARGHHH !"**

Le cri les glaça, mais le plus dur à supporter fut l'odeur qui envahissait l'espace.

"C'était pas une voix d'homme," trembla Harry, avant d'enfouir son visage dans son mouchoir.

Alistair-Cygne tente de jeter un œil par-dessus son bec.

Et ce qu'il vit...

"KWAK !... _On se barre, vite !_

 _-_ Que...

\- Discutez pas, _**courez !"**_

Le vrai faux palmipède les entraina vers la Salle de Potion et leurs appartements, qui, heureusement, s'ouvrirent pour Alistair, malgré sa forme.

"C'était pas James Potter ! déclara ce dernier, une fois la porte fermée.

\- On s'en doutait. Qui, alors ?"

Qui ? La réponse leur fut donnée quand une silhouette féminine défonça les dix centimètres d'épaisseur de bois qui les protégeait.

La puanteur revint agresser leurs narines, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Car l'assaillante avait relégué ce point au second plan.

Harry était terrifié, Elspeth horrifiée, ayant reconnu la Sorcière devant elle, et Alistair...

Il se disait que la boite en sapin était proche,

car _**Elle**_ allait le tuer.

 _ **"JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI T'AS PRIS D'AGRESSER TA M**_ _ **ÈRE COMME CELA, FILS INDIGNE ?!"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

Léonia Dutoréador, dans toute sa splendeur.

...


	6. La Valse des Cygnes

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, James Potter.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Tout d'abord, à mes chers lecteurs/lectrices, BONNE ANNÉE !

.

RàR : Lils et Fralexclem, merci pour vos reviews, sur cette histoire et celle sur la jeunesse de Nemo, j'espère que vous aimerez aussi ce nouveau chapitre où Alistair retrouve sa forme originelle, non sans mal, et où le danger rôde à l'intérieur même de Poudlard.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ce qui aurait pu être - La Valse des Cygnes

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Alistaiiir, mon cher petit... fit la voix redevenue douce et pleine de promesses (de tortures), _**tu as intérêt à me dire la vérité, sinon tu iras danser le Pas de deux du Lac des Cygnes avec le Calmar géant !"**_

Le Minotaure, écrasé par la présence de Léonia et sa baguette menaçante ne put que balbutier :

"Mais... mais comment t'as su que c'était moi, sous ces plumes ?

\- Facile ! Une mère reconnait toujours son enfant, quelle que soit sa forme. Nooon, j' plaisante ! Il n'y a que toi pour arborer des baskets _Twickenham For Ever._ Je doute que les Palmipèdes, même ceux de Poudlard, soient à ce point des fans de Rugby."

Alistair-Cygne posa son regard au sol. Effectivement, de petites chaussures de sport ornaient les palmes qu'il avait en lieu et place de ses pieds.

"Je rajouterai, continua Léonia, implacable, qu'il n'y a que toi pour te trouver impliqué dans une sale blague comprenant la Potion _Pudépié_ , Potion que **j'ai** contribuée à créer.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Eh oui, je suis chercheuse-associée chez Weasley frères. J'ai travaillé sur le côté puanteur de ce produit, m'inspirant de l'odeur de tes chaussettes. Fort heureusement, j'ai _aussi_ créé un Sort pour y mettre fin."

Et la Sorcière replète pointa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur elle-même.

 _"Igrekessel !"_

L'horrible émanation se transforma en parfum digne d'un grand couturier.

"Aaah, il était temps ! s'écria Léonia, pour moi comme pour toi, ton bec était en train de virer au vert. Pour les enfants, par contre..."

C'était trop tard. Ils s'étaient déjà évanouis.

Un _Enervate_ régla la question, et pendant que ces derniers allaient dans la réserve prendre une Potion pour remettre leur estomac en place, leur terrible Grand-Mère réussit à tirer les vers du nez - pardon, des naseaux - d'Alistair.

 _Mais c'est pas vrai, ce nigaud ! Comme si s'attaquer à un supposé rival pouvait résoudre la situation._

Pourtant...

elle savait pourquoi il avait tenté cette manœuvre désespérée. Au delà de la jalousie, il y avait la peur d'être abandonné. C'était pareil pour Elspeth, et sans doute aussi pour le jeune Harry.

 _Bien, il va falloir que je prenne les choses en main. C'est-à-dire parler avec Severus, et s'il le faut avec les deux voyageurs dimensionnels._

 _Mais avant..._

"Alistair, rappelle l'Elfe Kuizéchof et demande-lui de te rendre ta forme naturelle. Tu ne peux pas rester comme cela.

\- Il considèrera qu'il a bien obéi à mes ordres et il refusera.

\- Bien, alors débrouillons-nous tout seul. Prêt, Fiston ?"

Tandis que les jeunes revenaient dans la pièce, Alistair se positionna juste sous la baguette de sa mère et les essais commencèrent.

 _Finite Incantatem !_

Rien ne changea, physiquement s'entend, car le fils de Léonia devint muet et il agita ses ailes dans tous les sens.

"Oh zut !... Doucement, gamin, je ne connais pas la langue des Cygnes. Calme-toi, je recommence.

 _LouisArmstrong !_

\- Pourquoi avoir utilisé ce Sort ? demanda Harry.

\- Pour le transformer en Cygne-Trompette. Et lui rendre sa voix. Alistair ?

\- _What a wonderful wooorld !_

\- On progresse. Dites-moi, les enfants, est-ce que vous savez quel Sortilège à utilisé Kuizéchof pour cette métamorphose ?

\- Non, répondit Elspeth, il y a juste eu un grand [ POUF ! ]

\- Essayons."

[ POUF ! ]

"Dis quelque chose, fiston !

\- _Ich bin ein Berliner._

 _-_ Mince, j'ai fait un Cygne Allemand..."

[ POUF ! ]

Le Palmipède devint tout petit.

"... et maintenant un Nain-Cygne. Quoi bientôt ?"

[ POUF ! ]

Alistair retrouva sa taille précédente, mais cracha des points, des virgules et des guillemets.

"Un Cygne de ponctuations. Bon, STOP ! On n'arrivera à rien comme cela. J'ai une petite idée...

\- Aïe !

\- Ta confiance fait plaisir à voir. Je crois qu'il faut associer ta forme à d'autres mots pour induire des transformations nouvelles. Bouge pas !

 _Cygne-ale._

Alistair devint une pinte de bière.

"Ça marche... continuons !"

Et les mutations s'enchaînèrent : en courant d'air (Cygne-Alizée), annulé dans l'instant par Léonia (Cygne-à-terre), en sablier (Cygne des temps), en collier de diamant (Cygne extérieur de richesse) _et même_ en clé de conCygne.

"J'ai le mot idéal pour te faire retrouver ta forme originelle. _Cygne à lait !"_

Cela marcha. Alistair redevint le Minotaure que nous aimons tant.

"Non mais ça va pas ! s'indigna-t-il, tu vas me faire passer pour une... pour une _vache !_ Déjà que cette histoire va de mâle en pis...

\- Harry t'appelait Maman, bien avant cela," susurra Elspeth, tandis que sa grand-mère et son frère souriaient.

A trois contre un, Alistair préféra se taire. Il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec eux.

 **.**

 _A la Bibliothèque..._

James Potter consultait livre sur livre.

Quand il avait rejoint Sirius dans ses appartements, Minerva s'y trouvait : son ami et la vieille Dame bavardaient et échangeaient des anecdotes concernant leurs univers si différents. Il avait fait semblant de s'y intéresser, jusqu'au moment où...

"... et c'est là que Severus a découvert qu'Alistair le Minotaure et lui étaient Compagnons d'âme."

Il voulut en savoir plus, cela n'existant pas dans sa réalité. Il demanda à pouvoir entrer dans la Bibliothèque, malgré l'heure tardive, arguant qu'il était sujet à des insomnies et désirait étudier en détail l'histoire de ce monde. N'y voyant pas malice, Minerva lui donna un double des clés.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à compulser plus d'ouvrages qu'il n'en avait ouvert dans sa scolarité.

Cela paya.

 _"... extrêmement rares, les Compagnons d'âme se lient grâce à deux particularités : ils font partie de la lignée des Héritiers des Dieux, et ils sont en tous points complémentaires. Ce lien est purement psychique, ce qui le différencie de celui des Âmes-_ _Sœurs_ _qui induit une relation amoureuse..."_

Les mots avaient dansé devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne réalise.

Severus... ce Severus... il pouvait l'approcher,

et il n'allait pas s'en priver.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Dans les appartements des cachots..._

Léonia avait enfin laissé son fils tranquille et celui-ci en avait profité pour lui présenter plus en détails Harry, le petit dernier. Le jeune Gryffondor avait parlé à son tour -beaucoup - et s'était laissé glisser sur la pente des confidences. La Sorcière avait ri quand il avait dit que le Choixpeau avait voulu le mettre à Serpentard...

"Normal, gamin, c'est de famille ! Ce fut mon cas à la Répartition.

\- Euh... le mien aussi, avait avoué Elspeth d'une voix douce.

\- Avec Sev, cela fera quatre contre un, soupira Alistair, je n'y survivrai pas.

\- Allons allons, gamin, tout n'est pas mauvais chez les Serpents. Leurs qualités sont parfois bien utile, prends la ruse et la malice...

\- C'est des trucs que je comprends pas.

\- Je sais. Cela t'est complètement étranger. Bien que tu n'aies jamais étudié à Poudlard, tu es un pur Gryffon.

\- C'est pas un défaut !

\- Non, mais faire marcher ses méninges non plus. Cela t'aurait évité de t'embarquer dans cette idée de traquenard. Surtout que Severus n'aurait pas manqué de découvrir que votre trio en était à l'origine.

\- De quel traquenard parlez-vous ?!" fit une voix froide venant de l'entrée.

 _ **.**_

Le Potionniste se tenait devant eux, droit comme le glaive de la Justice,

avec sa tête des très très mauvais jours.

 _Oups !_

Est-ce qu'il était trop tard pour commander un cercueil ?

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Mentir ou prétendre que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie n'aurait mené à rien, sinon à augmenter encore la colère de son Compagnon d'Âme. Alors Alistair avoua. Il raconta l'enchaînement qui les avait conduit à tenter de piéger James Potter. Et pourquoi.

"La jalousie ?... _**Mais vous n'avez aucune raison d'être jaloux !**_

\- Ah oui ?! Et cette attirance que tu as pour lui, le fait que tu acceptes ses attentions, que tu l'écoutes et que tu nous oublies, t'appelles ça comment ?

- _ **Mais par Merlin... !"**_

Severus s'étouffa. Il _tenait_ à sa relation avec le James de l'autre monde. Il n'allait pas la ruiner pour calmer le trio.

"Alistair, fit-il d'une voix à nouveau maîtrisée, je vais aller prendre un verre à la Tête de Sanglier. Quand je reviendrai...

on ne parlera plus jamais de cette histoire."

Et il partit, laissant sa famille dans un grand désarroi. Il partit tellement vite qu'il ne vit pas l'ombre qui le suivit sur quelques mètres, avant de prendre un tout autre chemin. Seule Elspeth, tentant de rattraper son père, l'aperçut et le reconnut.

 _Que fais Albus ici ?_

 **.**

Le vieux Directeur de Poudlard avançait dans les couloirs, la démarche beaucoup trop alerte pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Il monta au septième étage, fit apparaître la porte de la Salle sur Demande et s'y engouffra. A peine l'avait-il fait que ses traits changèrent : ses cheveux raccourcirent et devinrent blonds, ses yeux tournèrent au gris orage et son visage se teinta d'une arrogance naturelle.

"Maudit Polynectar de basse qualité !" pesta-t-il.

Une forme féminine avança vers lui.

"Alors, tu l'as tué ?!

\- Non, ma chère, les siens étaient bien trop près. Mais j'ai une excellente nouvelle ! Il est en route pour boire un Whisky Pur Feu à la Tête de Sanglier. Seul.

\- Parfait ! Reprenons l'Armoire à Disparaître et préparons-lui un comité d'accueil. Que faisons-nous du vrai Albus ?

\- Laissons-le là, les autres le trouveront. Il souffrira de savoir que c'est à cause de lui que celui qu'il aime comme un fils est... malheureusement... décédé."

La femme aux boucles sombres éclata de rire, avant de suivre son compagnon dans l'Armoire à Disparaître pour perpétrer leur forfait.

D'un coffre verrouillé de toutes part s'éleva un sanglot.

 _Comment ai-je pu me faire avoir comme cela ? Il faut que je m'évade, que je prévienne Minerva, mais sans baguette..._

 _A moins que,_

 _ouiiii !_

 _..._


	7. L'explication des gravures 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, James Potter.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Guest, merci pour ta review !

Lils, ce sont bien les Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange du monde que nous connaissons qui ont attaqué Albus et vont s'en prendre à Severus.

 **.**

Début de la bagarre dans ce chapitre, mais cela tourne mal... pour tout le monde.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ce qui aurait pu être - L'explication des gravures 1

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _A l'infirmerie, quelques secondes plus tôt..._

Poppy Pomfresh savourait une tasse de thé, avant d'aller dormir, quand un objet semblable à un Gyrophare s'alluma sur une de ses armoires, accompagné d'un son insistant.

 _Ah ah, Albus, je vous tiens ! Ce contact avec une douceur citronnée sera le dernier avant longtemps. Gniark !_

La Pas-Si-Gentille infirmière se félicita d'avoir fait appel à Alistair, pour qu'il lui installe l'équivalent sorcier d'une Alarme Anti-Excès pour son citron-addict de Directeur. Elle n'avait pas sonné souvent, ces derniers temps, mais l'arrivée des James et Sirius d'un autre monde avait changé la donne : rien qu'en discutant avec l'un d'eux, Albus avait englouti quatre parts de tarte au citron - oui oui, la quatrième avait eu un sort similaire aux trois autres, à la fin - et il s'approchait de la limite au-delà de laquelle, _horreur !_ il serait contraint à se mettre au régime. Elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre, quand elle l'avait crocheté au sortir de la discussion : plus de douceurs citronnées, sinon, la diète ! Après un rire jaune, nuance révélatrice, Albus avait promis de s'amender, chose que tous deux savaient impossible.

Depuis, Poppy faisait des paris avec elle-même, concernant le temps qu'il mettrait avant de succomber à nouveau. Et cela n'avait pas été long : vingt-cinq minutes.

 **"Dobby !"** cria-t-elle.

POP !

L'Elfe aux grands yeux globuleux apparut.

"Que peux faire Dobby pour... ?

\- Ramène-moi Albus. Et vite !"

 _Tiens, y' avait longtemps._

"Tout de suite, Infirmière Pomfresh, Madame !"

Et il disparut, laissant Poppy aller dans sa réserve, chercher une potion des plus horribles à avaler, à donner soi-disant comme premier traitement d'urgence contre l'excès citronné.

Plus sûrement comme punition sadique.

Mais quand Dobby réapparut, avec un Albus Dumbledore au visage tuméfié, elle oublia ce qu'elle avait en tête et fonça vers le vrai-faux Gyrophare.

L'alerte résonna dans tout le château.

 **.**

Les Professeurs, les élèves, les Elfes et les occupants des tableaux se réveillèrent en sursaut, tandis que James, Sirius, Alistair et les siens, les seuls encore debout, sentaient leurs os se glacer.

 **"** _Par la barbe de Merlin_ , s'écria le Minotaure, en entendant les notes s'égrener, _c'est la sirène d'alarme et ça vient de l'infirmerie, il faut que j'y aille !_

\- Comment sais-tu que cela vient de là-bas ? questionna Harry.

\- Euh... c'est moi qui l'ai mise au point, et j'ai associé chaque membre du personnel avec un air qui lui est propre. Là c'est le générique du feuilleton TV Urgences... pour Poppy ! J'avais proposé celui de la Famille Addams, elle a refusé, mais... _mais où allez-vous ?_ _ **Revenez immédiatement !**_

 _ **-**_ Tu ne t'imagines pas qu'on va rester ici sagement à attendre, Papa ? fit Elspeth, la main sur la porte... _**nous**_ y allons !"

Et Harry et elle disparurent dans les couloirs des cachots, suivis par un Alistair qui se disait qu'il ferait bien de se remettre sérieusement au sport, s'il voulait survivre, avec ses deux ados. Si seulement Severus était là...

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Sirius était déjà dans l'infirmerie quand ils arrivèrent et à voir sa mine, les nouvelles étaient mauvaises.

"Lucius... Lucius et Bellatrix... ils ont pénétrés dans le château par la Salle sur Demande, au moyen de l'Armoire à Disparaître. C'est là-bas qu'ils sont tombés sur Albus.

\- La Salle sur Demande ?

\- C'est là que je garde une petite - bon d'accord, une grande ! - réserve de tartes au citron, sous un Sort de Stase, dans un coffre, avoua d'une voix faible le Directeur, ils... ils se sont rués sur moi, ils avaient du Polynectar, et... et Malfoy a pris mon apparence, puis il est parti dans les couloirs.

\- Mais alors, le Dumbledore que j'ai vu dans les cachots... murmura Elspeth.

\- ... était un imposteur, confirma l'intéressé.

\- Malheur, il s'est éloigné en suivant Papa Sev !

\- Je sais. Il est revenu en disant qu'ils allaient lui tendre un piège, à Pré-Au-Lard.

\- _**QUOI ?!"**_

James se tenait aux portes de l'infirmerie, livide.

"Calme-toi, vieux frère, tenta Sirius, ça va aller,

respire !"

Mais Potter Senior ne pouvait plus être raisonné.

"N... non, non, _NON !_ Cela recommence. Mais je ne les laisserai pas faire... _pas cette fois-ci !"_

L'air halluciné, l'homme pivota et fonça vers un mur où il fit apparaître un passage secret d'un coup de baguette.

"Tiens, je ne connaissais pas celui-là," remarqua Albus, les yeux vagues, tandis que Sirius partait à la poursuite de son ami et refermait la muraille, empêchant les autres de les suivre.

Ce qui ne dura pas.

 _ **"BOUM !"**_

Un Alistair furieux explosa l'endroit et la moitié de la paroi avec.

"Je les suis... Harry, Elspeth, retournez après de Grand-mère Léonia, tout ça est bien trop dangereux pour vous !"

Il pénétra à son tour dans le conduit obscur.

"Non mais, il croit vraiment qu'on va lui obéir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que mon cher fils a demandé ? fit une voix désabusée.

\- _Grand-Mère !..._ ce sont... Il y a des Mangemorts qui vont attaquer Papa Sev à Pré-Au-Lard !

\- Et Alistair est parti pour le sauver ?

\- Avec Sirius et James.

\- Bon, NOUS y allons aussi.

\- Mais, objecta Poppy, vous n'êtes pas une combattante, Léonia, vous les gênerez plus qu'autre chose."

La Sorcière planta des yeux froids dans ceux de l'infirmière.

"Il ne s'agira pas pour nous de combattre, Poppy, mais de faire en sorte qu'Alistair maîtrise sa colère. Si Severus est blessé - ou pire - mon fils perdra le contrôle sur le pouvoir qui lui vient du Dieu Poséidon, et alors...

il ne restera pas âme qui vive à Pré-Au-Lard. Il tuera toute personne présente, amie ou ennemie.

 _ **Dobby ?!"**_

POP !

"Que peux faire Dobby pour Léonia-Quasi-Dragon, Madame ?

\- Tu vas nous faire Transplaner directement devant la Tête de Sanglier, les enfants et moi, cher petit Elfe. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas où c'est, je t'y ai vu après le boulot !"

La Créature n'essaya même pas de nier et la petite famille se volatilisa en un claquement de doigt, laissant Albus et Poppy bien seuls dans l'infirmerie.

"Ma chère... commença le Directeur, avez-vous toujours le Miroir à Double Sens que je vous avais confié ?

\- Bien sûr, Albus.

\- Voyez-vous, j'ai découvert qu'en le couplant avec une Pensine, on pouvait voir ce qu'il se passe à l'endroit où se trouve un autre Miroir à Double Sens. Et comme Alistair a toujours le sien sur lui..."

Le Directeur n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, Poppy s'était précipité dans son bureau, en ramena Pensine et Miroir et ils s'installèrent.

Ça allait être mieux que... comment disait Alistair, déjà ? Ah oui... Intervilles !

 _ **.**_

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Sur le chemin du village..._

Severus était en colère. _Très_ en colère. Et la Magie s'échappait de son corps, brûlante, au point de calciner l'herbe sous ses pieds.

 _Ils n'avaient pas le droit._

 _Ils n'avaient pas le droit de vouloir l'éloigner de James !_ _ **Ce**_ _James, qu'il appréciait de plus en plus_.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Potionniste franchit sans s'en apercevoir les limites de Pré-Au- Lard, où l'attendaient les Mangemorts.

Il ne les remarqua que quand il fut trop tard. Sa baguette lui fut arrachée aussitôt sortie de sa manche, par un _Expelliarmus_ rageur.

"Ooooh, petit Severus a perdu la main, on dirait ? railla une voix enfantine, et maintenant, que va-t-il faire ? Supplier pour qu'on épargne sa vie ?

\- Tu me connais bien mal, Bella.

\- Alors commençons la danse, et voyons ce que tu vaux. _ **Endoloris !"**_

Severus esquiva en restant sur ses gardes.

Il ne pourrait éviter tous les Sorts de Bellatrix, il le savait. Et sans aide extérieure...

"Tu es tout seul, petit Severus, enchaîna la Sorcière qui semblait lire dans ses pensées, il n'y aura personne pour venir à ton secours, personne qui tienne suffisamment à toi pour le faire.

\- **Menteuse !** cria-t-il, la colère avivée.

\- Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? On m'a dit que tu avais désormais une famille. Dis-moi, Severus, les tiens t'aimeraient-ils assez pour venir te sauver au péril de leur vie ?

\- J'espère qu'il ne commettront jamais cette folie.

\- Et si je les faisais venir ? dit la Sorcière, un message, et...

\- _**Ne fais pas ça !**_

 _ **-**_ Tss tss, c'est pas toi qui commandes, Severus, et j'ai envie d'un public."

La Sorcière fit apparaître un parchemin suspendu dans les airs, de même qu'une plume.

Ne réfléchissant pas, le Potionniste s'élança à découvert. C'était tout ce qu'attendait Bellatrix : les objets n'étaient qu'une illusion, et elle lança un Doloris sous leur couvert.

Severus tomba, le corps en feu.

"Je ne t'ai pas tué car je veux que tu vois les tiens souffrir, chuchota-t-elle en s'approchant, c'est un beau programme, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle toucha sa victime... et se releva en _hurlant_ , la main brûlée.

" _Bella, que se passe-t-il ?!_ fit Lucius, qui s'était, jusque là, tenu à l'écart.

\- Je... je ne sais pas. Ah, j'ai _mal !"_

La Sorcière ne pouvait utiliser sa baguette et Malfoy n'en menait pas large non plus, avec la sienne, car l'Aura entourant Severus ne cessait d'augmenter en puissance, rageuse, violente, inhumaine.

Les deux criminels reculèrent quand il se leva, la Magie pulsant tout autour de lui,

mais une Magie qui leur était inconnue.

Il fit quelques pas vers eux, redressa la tête...

Lucius et Bellatrix crièrent.

Les yeux de Severus n'avaient plus rien d'humain.

 **.**

Léonia avait eu raison de craindre une perte de contrôle. Elle s'était juste trompé de personne.

Car Severus, étant le Compagnon d'âme d'Alistair, partageait aussi l'accès aux Pouvoirs de Poséidon. Le Sorcier, désespéré, leur avait fait appel sans même s'en rendre compte.

Et il ne les maîtrisait pas.

Le vent qui s'engouffrait dans la rue déserte où ils se trouvaient devint glacial,

comme un avant-goût de fin,

d'Apocalypse.

...


	8. L'explication des gravures 2

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, James Potter.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR :

Fralexclem : d'accord, le chapitre précédent s'est arrêté à un moment crucial, mais c'est le privilège - ou le sadisme naturel - des auteur(e)s. (je n'abuse pas, non ?)

Lils : oui, tu verras ce qu'il advient de Severus et de sa famille.

 **.**

Nd'A : je sais que certain(e)s attendaient une grande scène de bagarre, mais ce chapitre ne s'est pas laissé écrire comme je le voulais, il est plus axé sur les efforts d'Alistair et des siens pour sauver Severus.

J'espère que vous l'aimerez comme il est.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ce qui aurait pu être - L'explication des gravures 2

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Trois minutes auparavant._

Alistair courait à une vitesse - soixante-dix kilomètres/heure - qui aurait rendu Carl Lewis vert de jalousie. Les parois du souterrain s'asséchaient sous son passage et (surtout) sous les flammes que ses cornes envoyaient au devant pour éclairer sa route, et parfois y calciner un obstacle laissé par le temps. Cela faisait des _Tap, Tap, Tap,_ des _Wooooosh,_ des _Je vais être malaaade !..._ Ah non, cela, c'était James et Sirius, que le Minotaure avait facilement rattrapés, mis sous ses bras dans la foulée et qu'il charriait vers Pré-Au-Lard, en espérant ne pas arriver trop tard pour leur mission de sauvetage.

Severus, parti si en colère...

En temps normal l'Homme-Taureau ne se serait pas inquiété. Le Potionniste était de taille à vaincre des Mangemorts, fussent-ils Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange, ou du moins les contenir suffisamment longtemps pour que des secours arrivent, alertés par les habitants. Cela aussi était une innovation du Minotaure : chaque maison avait un Artefact de petite taille relié directement au bureau d'Albus. Il suffisait de le serrer fortement dans sa main et la musique à fond d' _Apocalyspe Now_ envahissait les quartiers du Directeur, cassant en mille morceaux ses précieux bonbons au citron, et, accessoirement aussi, ses oreilles.

"Oh zut !" s'écria-t-il, freinant en catastrophe.

Il y avait une bifurcation devant eux.

"Hé, le binoclard !

\- Beuuuh !

\- Laquelle de ces voies mène au plus près de la Tête de Sanglier ?"

James et Sirius désignèrent celle de droite et la course reprit. Trente secondes plus tard, ils débouchaient à l'air libre.

Si l'on pouvait dire, car l'issue du passage secret donnait dans les toilettes extérieures de la Tête de Sanglier, cet endroit qu'ils avaient fracassé lors de l'affaire des Disparitions Inquiétantes, et qu'Aberforth, le frère d'Albus, n'avait jamais réparé...

 **.**

"Vous n'allez pas tourner de l'œil ? grogna à mi-voix Alistair aux deux loques à terre qu'il avait trainées au dehors.

Potter et Black assurèrent qu'ils allaient bien, malgré leur teint blafard. Ils parvinrent à se remettre debout, juste au moment où...

 _POP !_

Deux baguettes et un arc d'énergie accueillirent les nouveaux-venus. Dobby, avec...

"Maman _... et_ _les enfants ?_ Non mais ça va pas ?!

\- Il faut bien quelqu'un de sensé, dans cette histoire.

\- Pas question que vous restiez ici. Dobby, renvoie-les !"

Tout disposé à obéir, le petit Etre prit une grande inspiration et... et rien ne se passa.

"Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Dobby est désolé, Professeur Dutoréador, Monsieur, mais quelque chose ici neutralise la Magie des Elfes.

\- Oh non ! Les... _les baguettes, essayez-les !"_

Aucun Sorcier ne put utiliser la sienne.

"Une seule Magie peut étouffer les vôtres, et c'est celle des Dieux, murmura Alistair, blanc comme un linge, ce qui veut dire..."

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en énoncer plus. Deux cris de terreur leur parvinrent, portés par un vent qui leur glaça les os.

 _ **"SEV !",**_ hurla le Minotaure en se précipitant dans leur direction.

Le groupe le suivit, pour déboucher sur la rue principale où se tenaient trois personnes dans un cercle de moins de quatre mètres : Bellatrix Lestrange, les yeux encore plus fous qu'à l'accoutumée, Lucius Malfoy, la respiration bloquée,

et Severus, aussi immobile qu'un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils.

"Papa !

\- Il ne t'entend pas, Elspeth. Il est... ailleurs.

\- Ah oui ?! Eh bien je vais le faire rentrer, moi !"

L'adolescente fit quelques pas, leva la main.

" _ **Non, Elspeth !"**_ cria Alistair

Trop tard.

 **"Pour que son esprit revienne, j'invoque le Pouvoir des Cauchemars !"** lança la jeune fille.

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

Le choc en retour fut terrible. Tous s'écrasèrent sur les murs du village.

"Il... il nous a attaqués ! dit Harry, la gorge serrée, tandis que tous se relevaient.

\- Non, il nous a _repoussés_ _,_ et cela sans dommages _._ Ce qui prouve qu'il tient encore les rênes du Pouvoir de mon Grand-Père Poséidon. Pour peu de temps, je le crains.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- Je vais reprendre le contrôle à sa place, mais le plus dur restera à faire.

\- _... ?!_

\- Le libérer des Cauchemars dans lesquels l'a plongé ta sœur. Nous devrons les affronter.

Tous !"

 **.**

Alistair jeta un regard à James et Sirius pendant que la famille se regroupait.

"Je vous laisse vous occuper de Morticia Addams et de la poupée Barbie, fit-il en désignant les Mangemorts encore secoués, comme il n'y a plus de Magie, faites l'explication des gravures à la moldue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ?

\- James... toute ton éducation est à refaire. Cela veut dire que nous allons mettre une raclée aux Malfoy et Lestrange de ce monde.

\- Ah !... Dans ce cas, bien volontiers."

Les deux amis fondirent sur leurs cibles, et il y eut moultes _PAF!... BING !..._ un _Mon nez !_ et autres bruits de combat qui durèrent à peine trente secondes. Lucius et Bellatrix ne savaient pas se battre au contact, sans Magie, contrairement à James et Sirius, ce dont ces derniers profitèrent, bien entendu.

Ce n'était pas _leurs_ criminels, mais ils payèrent pour les exactions commises dans les deux mondes.

 **.**

Pendant ce temps, Alistair avait rejoint Severus. Un bref contact suffit pour couper la connexion et le Potionniste s'écroula dans les bras de son compagnon d'âme.

"Voilà, nous allons être projetés dans les pires cauchemars de Sev. A nous de le défendre, à chaque fois."

Ils disparurent du monde visible.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Léonia_

La mère d'Alistair était dans une maison qui exsudait la tristesse et le malheur.

 _ **"Monstre ! Tu n'es qu'une erreur de la nature. Tu ne devrais pas exister !"**_

Le hurlement la conduisit dans une pièce où un homme malmenait un enfant aux joues déjà meurtries.

"Laissez-le tranquille !

\- _Que_... qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?! Vous êtes comme lui. Sortez... ou vous subirez le même sort !"

Il y avait deux choses que Léonia Dutoréador ne supportait pas : qu'on lui donne des ordres et la maltraitance sur enfant. Autant dire que ce Tobias Snape ne fit pas long feu. Il explosa contre le mur où l'avait expédié la Sorcière et disparut, comme le mauvais rêve qu'il était.

"Severus," fit-elle doucement.

Le garçon continuait à pleurer.

"Ne perds pas courage. Dans quelques années des gens t'aimeront. _**Je**_ t'aimerai comme une mère. Je t'en prie, reviens."

Tout s'effaça, décor, enfant et maison en un fondu-enchaîné de cinéma.

 **.**

 _Harry_

"... sang de bourbe !"

Le jeune Potter regardait à nouveau la scène qu'il avait vue dans la Pensine quelques mois plus tôt.

Il se précipita à la suite de Lily, et parvint à sa hauteur peu avant le tableau de la grosse Dame.

"Pardonne-lui.

\- Non, pas cette fois-ci. Il est allé trop loin.

\- Mais il va s'en vouloir toute sa vie !"

'Lily' haussa les épaules.

"Ecoute... ces mots, il les regrette déjà. Et tu pourrais en profiter.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le choc est suffisant pour le faire changer de vie. Sois son guide.

\- Tu portes le même uniforme que le mien, qui es-tu pour plaider sa cause ?

\- Un Gryffondor qui a appris à réfléchir, et qui pense que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance."

Elle hésitait.

"S'il te plaît..."

Les yeux verts si semblables aux siens se fanèrent, et jeune fille et tableau disparurent dans le néant.

 **.**

 _Elspeth_

"... la prophétie que tu m'as rapportée désigne les Potter," chuinte l'homme qui se tient sur un trône, face à Severus.

Celui-ci est blême. Il ne peut croire qu'il a scellé le Destin de celle qu'il chérit.

"Maître...

\- Tu oses encore plaider pour épargner la Sang-de-bourbe ?! _**Endoloris !"**_

C'en est trop pour Elspeth qui saute devant le Sort et le dévie.

"Laisse-le !

\- Il m'appartient, jeune fille, il ne partira pas. Quel intérêt aurait-il pour ce monde ? Il n'est qu'une âme noire qui ne se soucie que de lui.

\- _**C'est faux !**_ Il m'a sauvée quand Zeus voulait ma mort. Il m'a donné son Serpent guérisseur, au risque de mourir si le Roi des Dieux avait tourné sa colère contre lui."

Voldemort reste muet.

"Papa..."

Ce Severus baisse la tête. Il a honte de ses actes et ne peut se pardonner.

"Je sais que tout cela te paraît impossible, mais dans le futur tu aideras beaucoup de gens et certains.. certains deviendront ta famille. Ton cœur n'est pas mort, papa, laisse-le s'ouvrir !"

Le Sorcier hésite à décroiser les bras qu'il tient serrés contre son torse. Il tente un mouvement, regarde dans ses mains.

Des pierres de toute beauté pulsent d'un éclat intérieur, et parmi elles...

Un rubis, qui gronde comme s'il abritait un taureau furieux.

Deux émeraudes, l'une faite de rires et de complicité et l'autre d'un grand besoin d'amour.

Une citrine, dont la couleur rappelle la lueur de la lune, un des symboles de la déesse Hécate.

Un saphir, qui incarne la sérénité de celles et ceux plus âgés qui corrigent vos erreurs sans se départir d'un sourire.

Les pierres brillent de plus en plus, et la scène éclate en mille fragments de lumière.

 **.**

 _Alistair_

Il a trouvé Sev à genoux, les bras tendus. Devant lui, les siens - leurs _images_ \- qui font comme s'il n'existait pas.

Qui s'éloignent.

Et le corps suppliant gèle de toute part sous un ciel de plomb.

Le Minotaure a le cœur brisé. Cette scène représente la pire peur de Severus,

être abandonné.

 _Il se dit souvent qu'il ne mérite pas notre amour, je le sais. Comment faire pour le persuader du contraire ?_

"Alistair ?

\- Maman... et les enfants ! Vous avez réussi ?

\- Je crois, sinon nous ne serions pas là.

\- Pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas ? s'inquiète Harry.

\- Il s'est laissé geler pour ne plus souffrir.

\- C'est... c'est de ma faute !"

Elspeth se rue sur son père immobile et sanglote.

 _Plic, plic, plic..._

" _ **Regardez**_ , s'écrie le Minotaure, _**la chaleur des larmes fait fondre la glace !"**_

Les yeux sont les premiers à reprendre vie.

 _Nous serons toujours là pour toi !_ semblent dirent ceux qu'il a en face de lui.

Et le soleil renait.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _ **"Ils sont de retour !"**_

Ils le sont, éparpillés sur le sol comme un jeu de quilles.

\- Oh, ma _tête !"_ grogne Léonia, avant d'accepter l'aide de Sirius pour se remettre debout.

Le groupe est sain et sauf. Harry s'époussette, aide Elspeth à en faire autant, puisque la Magie n'est pas revenue. Alistair...

Il tient Severus dans ses bras.

Les compagnons d'âme ne se quittent pas des yeux.

Il n'y a rien qui puisse séparer ces deux-là.

Tous le savent,

y compris un certain binoclard.

 **.**

Ce fut quand ils voulurent rentrer à Poudlard qu'ils s'aperçurent que James Potter n'était plus là.

...


	9. S'en aller

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, James Potter.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR :

adenoide, Lils et Fralexclem : L'histoire finit dans ce chapitre, et vous verrez ce qu'il advient de James, ainsi qu'à la petite famille de Severus.

Guest : merci pour ta review.

 **.**

Voilà, cette fic est finie. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, et que la suivante vous plaira tout autant.

Merci adenoide, AvaTarbleu, Fralexclem, Guest, ma chère Fantomette, Lilou0803, Lils, Miss lyli et Quetsche pour vos gentilles reviews.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _._**

Nd'A : la chanson contenue dans ce chapitre est, bien sûr, de Florent Pagny.

* * *

Ce qui aurait pu être - S'en aller

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Transplaner le plus loin possible, au risque d'exploser en morceaux.

James Potter s'en moquait : son esprit, son _âme_ souffrait tant qu'il lui importait peu de mourir en le faisant. Au moins cesserait-il d'endurer cette épreuve que le Destin lui avait envoyée : voir celui qu'il aimait être hors d'atteinte.

Non pas qu'il ait réellement été à sa portée.

Il s'était bercé d'illusions. Non seulement _ce_ Severus n'était pas celui qui faisait battre son coeur, mais dans ce monde aussi _il_ avait aimé Lily. Et uniquement elle.

Ce Severus n'aimait pas les hommes.

Et James n'avait jamais eu l'ombre d'une chance avec lui.

 **.**

Haletant, le Sorcier jeta un regard à l'endroit où sa folie l'avait menée.

Il était entre deux tentes aussi bariolées que les robes de Dumbledore, et à voir la ramure des arbres, bien loin de l'Écosse. Quelques cris, quelques paroles le renseignèrent : il avait atterri en France.

Au milieu d'une fête foraine.

Et en plein jour.

 _ **Par Merlin, le temps a glissé, lui aussi !**_

Etourdi, la tête bourdonnante, il s'assit sur un banc un peu à l'écart de la foule. La joie, les rires, les couples, les familles heureuses passant semblaient le narguer : _que fais-tu là, toi dont le coeur saigne ? Tu n'as pas ta place ici._

Il était proche de le penser aussi.

"Maman, fit un tout jeune garçon, il pleure, le Monsieur. Il est tombé ?"

James, les yeux flous, releva la tête. Un enfant le fixait, sa mère derrière lui.

"Tu veux un pa... un paradrap ? proposa-t-il, Maman en a toujours dans son sac."

Touché malgré lui, le Sorcier secoua la tête et mère et fils s'en allèrent, l'enfant étonné qu'il ne veuille pas de pansement.

 _Il n'existe rien qui puisse contenir un chagrin, petit, mais merci d'avoir essayé._

Le temps est seul guérisseur, dit-on. Si on le laisse faire. Si on accepte.

 **.**

L'esprit ailleurs, James mit quelques secondes pour saisir les paroles de la chanson qui sortait des hauts-parleurs, à côté de lui.

 _... savoir aimer, sans rien attendre en retour,_

 _ni égard, ni grand amour,_

 _pas même l'espoir d'être aimé..._

Il n'était pas du genre amoureux transi. Pourtant, en lui, ces mots résonnaient.

 _... savoir souffrir, en silence sans murmure,_

 _ni défense, ni armure, souffrir à vouloir mourir..._

C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

 _... et se relever, comme on renaît de ses cendres,_

 _avec tant d'amour à revendre qu'on tire un trait sur le passé..._

Était-ce seulement possible ?

 _... mais savoir donner, donner sans reprendre, ne rien faire qu'apprendre,_

 _apprendre à aimer, aimer sans attendre, aimer à tout prendre,_

 _apprendre à sourire, rien que pour le geste, sans vouloir le reste,_

 _et apprendre à vivre, et s'en aller..._

Vivre.

S'en aller.

En était-il capable ?

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Poudlard, une demi-heure après le retour des Sorciers._

Le Potionniste avait refusé d'aller dormir avant que James ne soit de retour, alors la p'tite famille s'était dispersée dans le salon : Elspeth et Harry, collés l'un à l'autre, dormaient d'un sommeil agité sur le devoir de potions de ce dernier, transformé en canapé confortable ; Alistair, allongé sur le tapis, et la tête sur un tas de coussins qu'il devait rendre à Flitwick depuis des semaines, ronflait en attisant du souffle de ses poumons le feu dans la cheminée ; Léonia, ne pouvant s'assoupir, tricotait sans le bruit des écharpes enchantées pour crier "Hou, la menteuse !", ou bien "Hou, l'hypocrite !"* aux moments les plus embarrassants ; Severus...

il avait désactivé les protections de la porte et il attendait, tournant en cage comme le lion qu'il n'était pas.

"Hum... Sev ?

\- **James !** Où étais-tu ? je m'inquiét... _nous_ étions inquiets !

\- Pardon. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Et pour te répondre, j'étais dans une fête foraine.

\- A trois heures du matin ?

\- Oui... en fait, non. Je sais que cela paraît incroyable, mais mon Transplanage s'est doublé d'un saut dans le temps, quelques heures en arrière. Je n'ai pas voulu risquer le paradoxe temporel en rentrant aussitôt, mais...

\- Qu'as-tu fait alors ?

\- Des tours de manège.

\- Des tours de manège, _toi ?!_

 _-_ Hé, je sais m'amuser ! Étonnant, non ? comme dirait l'autre. **

Tiens, je t'ai ramené des pralines !"

Et le Potter de l'autre monde lui donna le sachet, tandis que l'objet de son attention ne pouvait balbutier qu'un _Merci !_ et que les autres membres de la famille, réveillés par le bruit, regardaient les douceurs avec envie.

"Est-ce que c'est fourré à la vodka polonaise ?" demanda Alistair.

La question du Minotaure déclencha les rires des enfants, l'ire de Léonia - accompagnée d'une claque sur la nuque de son rejeton - et un soupir désabusé de Severus.

Mais quelle famille !

 _Quelle merveilleuse famille_ , pensa Severus.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Dix jours plus tard..._

La convalescence de James s'était bien passée.

Ne voyant aucun moyen de le renvoyer avec Sirius dans leur monde alternatif, ceux de Poudlard avaient dû faire appel au Ministère, et, bien sûr, Fudge s'était empressé de venir au chateau. La visite fut brève, autant que le commentaire de Sirius :

"Décidément, quel que soit l'Univers, Fudge est toujours aussi c.. !"

Au moins y eut-il un résultat. Des vestiges du Portoloin trafiqué, les Langues de Plomb trouvèrent comment en fabriquer un autre qui renverrait les deux Sorciers d'où ils venaient.

Et le jour du départ était là.

Harry avait pu, au fil des jours, apprécier ces versions de son père et de son parrain et il était triste de les voir partir.

Les adieux se firent par petits groupes.

"Severus...

\- Sirius, tu vas me manquer.

\- Je sais que... que cela ne changera pas ton passé avec le Sirius Black de ce monde, mais je te demande pardon, pour lui.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire.

\- Je le sais, mais j'y tiens."

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent et Sirius s'éloigna, attendant que James fasse lui aussi ses adieux.

"Cela va être dur de retrouver ma solitude, fit ce dernier.

\- James... que tu es aveugle !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui a toujours été là pour toi.

\- Siri ?! Mais...

\- Réfléchis. Qui ne s'est jamais marié ? Qui a vécu près de toi sans jamais te quitter pendant presque vingt ans ? Crois-tu qu'un simple ami, même fidèle, resterait ainsi à tes côtés en oubliant sa propre vie ?"

Potter Senior avait l'impression de dessiller ses yeux pour la première fois. Il regarda Sirius, revint à Severus.

"Tu as raison, je suis aveugle," fit-il, en allant rejoindre son ami - et plus - au point de Transplanage dimensionnel.

 **"Bon retour !"** firent ceux de Poudlard.

"Faites attention à vous !" leur fut répondu.

Un flash de lumière emporta les deux Sorciers dans leur monde natal, laissant leurs amis un peu mélancoliques.

 **.**

 **Épilogue**

 **.**

Severus avait décidé d'un court séjour au Bar des Louchébems, voulant remonter le moral de ses troupes.

Cela marcha, du moins pour la plupart : Elspeth fut très heureuse de retrouver Massacre et Flûtiau sur place, Harry se mit au service de Nemo, étant le seul des siens doué pour la cuisine, Alistair... pourquoi ne pas le dire ? aida au nettoyage des réserves - surtout celle de vodka polonaise - Léonia squatta une pièce pour concocter une nouvelle potion pour les jumeaux Weasley... bref, tout le monde était content !

Tout le monde ?

Bien vite Nemo ne put supporter ce remue-ménage. Il voulait, au moins pour une journée, retrouver le calme de son bar bien-aimé.

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un parmi mes Enquêteurs qui aurait une idée pour éloigner d'ici ce troupeau de Ronflaks Cornus ?!" lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Une main se leva.

 **.**

Bien sûr, le fait que le propriétaire de ladite main descendait d'un Dieu égyptien était purement fortuit.

Le Destin n'est pas tordu à ce point-là, tout de même.

Quoique...

 **FIN**

* * *

* il y a aussi la version "Hou, le faux-cul !"

** Pierre Desproges. Il existe _aussi_ dans le monde de James.

 **.**

 **Bon vous avez compris que la "sortie" sera en fait le début de la prochaine histoire de nos héros.**

 **Elle s'intitulera "Les Sorciers et le Livre de Thot"**

 **Le prologue dans quinze jours.**


End file.
